Sinnoh, Roses, and Contests
by LionessKim
Summary: [DAML & AAML] May is going to Sinnoh! When everything goes wrong before her first contest, May doesn't think she can make it. Can a certain green haired boy help May deal with it all?
1. Happy Birthday!

YAY!!! It's summer, so I am finally able to publish my first Contestshipping story! So anyway this is my first story under my changed username. Also, I write quite a few Author's Notes, so please just put up with them. Please read this, otherwise you will be confused when you read this story.

**Note: This takes place after May finishes traveling with Ash and Brock and Misty, because Misty rejoined Ash and gang when May was 12. May has been living in Petalburg city for 4 years, and her parents said that when she turned 16, she could travel and/or live in a new region if she wanted to. Misty and May have become the best of friends, since they were the only girls for a while. So this story starts on Saturday, May 16. (Get the joke?)**

**Disclaimer: I have recently bought Pokemon!!! No, I haven't, so I don't own Pokemon…**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!**

It was a huge deal for her. Her 16th birthday, her sweet sixteen, had arrived. May decided that she really only wanted one thing for her birthday. May wanted to see a new region. She didn't care if she traveled or stayed in one place, although she preferred to try living in one place. So she looked up regions with good contests and found the perfect region.

The Sinnoh Region. May had heard some things about their prestigious contests. She wasn't exactly sure how to get there, and where to stay but she intended on settling in one city. Another thing that our stubborn brunette decided was that she was going to stay in Hearthome city, because all the contests were held in their Contest Hall. **(A/N Yes, for this, I'm going to base this off of the game)**

After May woke up, cleaned herself up and got dressed, she decided to head downstairs for breakfast. **(A/N In my story, when you come down the stairs, you have to go through the living room to get to the kitchen.)** In the living room she found all her friends waiting for her. They had all come to wish her "Happy Birthday" and to give May her presents.

All except for that shiny green haired boy. **(A/N I originally wrote emerald haired boy but my 2 of my editors started ranting about how his hair was shiny green, not emerald, and they then proceeded to give me a lecture on different shades of green… so to stop them from going on, I wrote shiny green. Sorry, just had to tell you that. On with the story!)** May decided to, as hard as it may be, try and forget about him.

Misty chose to give May her presents first. The first gift that Misty gave her was The Pokemon Trainer's Guide to Sinnoh Contests. This handy book had all the information that May would need to compete in Sinnoh contests. Misty also gave the brunette two pokeballs. One contained an adorable Azurill, while the other contained a Luvdisc. "So, do you like my presents?" Misty asked with a smile. Misty was knocked over in response by May who gave her a huge hug while thanking the water trainer.

"Oooh! Oohhh!!! Let us go next!" May's 3 best friends from school said. The first of her friends, Melissa, gave her a makeup kit and an Oddish. Tina, another of May's BFFs gave her a Plusle and a Minun. May's last best friend, Connie, gave her A Traveler's Guide to the Sinnoh Region and a Mareep. May was so happy that her friends supported her and gave her great stuff and Pokemon that no one could wipe the grin off her face.

Brock decided to give May the presents that he got her, next. First, he handed May this month's _Coordinator's Monthly_. " Oh and May, you have a full year's subscription to that, already paid for." Brock said, explaining his gift. Next, he handed May two pokeballs. May called out the mysterious Pokemon to find that Brock had given her and Onix, who she quickly called back, seeing as it didn't fit inside, and a Vulpix. But this Vulpix wasn't an ordinary Vulpix. It was a shiny Vulpix! " Oh. My. Gosh. Brock! How did you get a shiny Vulpix?" May asked in shock. "Seeing as I'm a breeder, I hatch a bunch of shiny Pokemon." Brock stated as if it was basic. May then called back her new Vulpix, like she did with all of her other Pokemon that she got. Brock then proceeded to place a Brown Pokemon egg in May's lap. " Take good care of it ok?" Brock asked, smiling, knowing that she would. May nodded.

Ash, as dense as he is, figured that it was time for him to give May his presents. Ash first placed in front of her a Pokeblock kit. "Since you'll be competing in contests." Ash grinned. May whispered to misty, " maybe he isn't as dense as we thought." Misty shook her head and whispered back, " He came and asked me what you would like." The two girls giggled. Ash, oblivious to Misty and May, put 3 pokeballs in front of May. " Are any of these Pokemon big?" May asked, remembering Brock's Onix. " None are big." Ash said, knowing his Pokemon stuff. Satisfied, May called out all three Pokemon. The Pokemon that appeared were a Pichu, a Charmander and a Pidgey. "Awww…Ash, they're sooo cute!" May gushed, going up and hugging all her Pokemon. "Thanks Ash!" May said. " Your Welcome."

Pikachu then approached May and gave her a giant ketchup bottle and a green Pokemon egg. Following Pikachu around was Togepi. **(A/N I've heard that Togepi leaves Misty after it evolves or something, but in my story, that never happened) **Togepi gave May a hug and gave her a Pokemon egg that looked liked it's own shell. May hugged Pikachu and Togepi to thank them.

May's long time friend, Brendan chose to go next. To start, he pulled a beautiful bouquet of carnations. It was made up of red, pink and those really pretty carnations with the pink coming out of the middle. He then gave May a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush out of embarrassment and shock. Brendan Then gave May a pokeball. May called it out to find an adorable Dratini in front of her The silver haired boy then handed May a gift and whispered to her "Don't open this until you are in Sinnoh, got it missy?" May nodded, detecting that he was joking about the "missy" part, seeing as that was her childhood nickname. " Ok, good!" Brendan couldn't stop smiling because he thought that May liked him. **(A/N Poor, misled Brendan)**

Tracey, whom May befriended when she went with Max to visit Professor Oak, gave May a sketchbook and three pokeballs. The sketchbook that Tracey gave May was beautiful. It had all the Ribbons that she'd won so far, and all the Pokemon she had caught, until today. "Oh my gosh Tracey! It's absolutely beautiful!" May said in awe, while lovingly gazing at the beautiful gift. Tracey blushed at the compliment as usual. **(A/N Sorry about all the notes but no. Tracey doesn't like May or vice versa) **After carefully setting down the sketchbook, she called out her new Pokemon. She soon found that Tracey had given her a Venonat, a Lapras, and a Feebas. " Thank you sooo much! I'm going to raise and use Feebas in competitions!" May said.

Since, May was close to Professor Oak he came to wish her a happy birthday. He gave her a bunch of presents. The first was a pokeball containing a shiny Ponyta. Professor Oak also gave her a Ponyta saddle, saddlebags and bridle. "Professor? How did _you_ get a shiny Ponyta?" May curiously asked. "Well, one day when I was conducting research on the interaction between humans and bug Pokemon. It is really interesting---" Professor Oak then noticed that he was rambling "So I saw it out in the wild so I caught her, figuring that a certain someone might want her." Professor Oak smiled, seeing May's grin, then he snapped his fingers as if remembering something. He pulled out a pokeball from his coat pocket. He handed this new pokeball to May, who took it with natural curiosity. She soon discovered the she had gotten a Porygon! "Thank you Professor Oak!!!" May said delighted.

Professor Birch was intent on giving May more Pokemon. The birthday girl received a Tailow and a Trapinch. Both were a great source of happiness for her, since now she had even _more_ friends. To add to that group of friends, he also gave her a Scyther and a Shuppet. "Thank you Professor! I love the Pokemon you gave me!" May sort of figured that the professors would give her Pokemon.

"Happy Birthday May!" Max said, setting down four presents down in front of her. Max's sister opened her first present to find a Pink Poketch. May found that, along with Poketch to Poketch chat, and a built in phone, it had a map of Sinnoh, the friendship checker, the dowsing machine, and the Pokemon list **(A/N review or message me if you have any Poketch questions) **already on her Poketch. "Now we can communicate, and you have a map too so you wont get lost!" Max said excitedly "Do you like that it's pink?" He was about to fire a billion more questions at his sister, when she replied, smiling. " Max, calm down. Yes the Poketch is wonderful Max, thank you!" Satisfied, Max said, "Open the other presents!!" May, starting to get annoyed, said, "I'm going Max!!" May was delighted to open another present and to find that she got a beautiful Ralts. The next gift was a new laptop! It even had a bunch of interchangeable faceplates! (A/N They are covers that you put of the front or top of the laptop) One had a beautiful shimmering pearl background, and a perfect, thornless, red rose. Another had a flame background and all the evolutions of Torchic in a triangle shape. The next had all the Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh ribbons on it. One of the other plates had a huge sparkling heart in the middle with lots of hearts surrounding it. The next one was a very detailed map of Sinnoh.

The last faceplate had a picture that May remember clearly. It had a picture of her and Drew, asleep together on a bench, with May's head on Drew's shoulder and Drew's head on top of May's head. The picture was taken when Team Rocket attacked May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Max, and Brock when May and Drew were fighting and arguing on the bench. No one really knew what they were fighting about but Max and Misty had pushed the two onto the bench so they weren't standing in the middle of the sidewalk, drawing more attention. So team rocket attacked in another one of their machines, but May and Drew didn't notice. May's Munchlax released itself from its pokeball and used Yawn. Unfortunately, (or fortunately. However you wish to look at it) the attack was deflected and since may and drew was too busy fighting, they didn't notice it coming directly at them. The rest of the group wasn't able to warn them fast enough, so the fighting two were hit with Yawn and they immediately fell to sleep. Apparently Max had taken a picture and had it put on a faceplate. It was beautiful, May had to admit. The background shimmered so May and Drew really stood out.

May blushed at the last faceplate, but she loved it. She opened the (almost forgotten) last present from Max and she found yet _another _pokeball. The Pokemon that max gave her was a Shroomish. May ran over to the boy in glasses and hugged him, while thanking him.

Caroline (May's Mom) came over carrying a huge stack of presents. " May I got you some things for your trip!" Caroline said, beaming. " Open them up!" May wasn't exactly sure what to expect from her mom "Er….ok." May was thinking though, 'Hopefully it's nothing embarrassing…'

May cautiously opened the first gift to find a Berry Guide. It had all the regions, the berries that grow there, their tastes and benefits. It was a great thing for a person who enters contests often. The next present she opened t find a beautiful, red, flowing dress with heels to match. It also had matching hair ribbons, discs, and Pokemon accessories. May's favorite accessory was the fake, red rose to go in her hair. It even had little water droplets on it to make it look like crystals. To May's delight, she got a Pokemon grooming kit next. It had all the essentials to well groom you contest Pokemon. The next thing that she received was a Fashion Case. The Fashion Case had a heart in the middle with all of the Sinnoh ribbons around it. Inside the Fashion Case, there was a perfect rose on the case. In Sinnoh, the Fashion Case is where you keep all the accessories that you collect. **(A/N For Sinnoh Contests you compete in Visual, dressing up your Pokemon, Dance, copy the moves of the main dancer, and Acting, performing moves to impress the judges.) **"May, go look outside," Caroline said softly. May jogged outside to find a beautiful Ruby Red Bicycle with a Beautifly on the front, in between the handlebars. It was a fabulous bike and it was shock-proof! May hugged her mom so hard that she _almost_ hurt her.

Norman, May's dad, was the last to give May her presents. The gym leader first presented May with a Slakoth. May was glad to have a Pokemon that reminded her of her dad. Next he gave her a new backpack. " This is the newest, coolest style in Sinnoh!" Norman proclaimed proudly. After, May got a Journal for her to record all her adventures and to vent her feelings. The girl's father then gave May a Sinnoh Ribbon Case. Her Ribbon Case even matched with her Fashion Case. With a huge smile, Norman handed May an envelope. In it was a credit card! It was for her to use however she wanted and her parents would pay for it all. Last but not least, her dad gave her a boat ticket for the _S.S. Lapras_. The _S.S. Lapras_ was a boat that left from Cerulean City and docked at Canalave City. Once the boat docked, May could bike to Hearthome from there. Her ticket said that the boat was scheduled to leave in one week (so the next Saturday). May hugged her father really tightly. "Thank you sooo much!!" May said.

"Honey, your father and I have another surprise for you." Caroline said grinning. "Huh? But what else could you have possibly gotten me?" May asked, confused. "May dear, we are paying for you to stay in your own condominium, right near the Contest Hall!" Caroline said holding up a signed paper. May's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that she already had a full paid Pokemon Condo waiting for her in Hearthome. "Oh and your father and I supplied you with tons of furniture, Poke food, food and well everything that you'll need. All of it is already there! Everything that you don't take with you we'll have shipped there. (A/N Ok so this next part is only true in my story) In and around Hearthome City, you can let out and carry as many Pokemon as you want." Caroline finished with a smile.

May then went and hugged everyone and made sure to thank them for the presents. Suddenly Max told her that a Flygon and a Masquerain were outside. May curiously went to find out why they were there. May opened the door to find that the two Pokemon looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't remember where from. But even more noticeable than that was what they brought. They brought a beautiful bouquet of long stem, thornless, pearl white roses, with one perfect, red rose in the center. Attached to the roses was a note on green stationery with a rose on the side. It read:

_May, _

_(As represented in my bouquet to you)_

_You are One of a Kind._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Best of Luck in Sinnoh!_

_I hope to see you in Sinnoh!_

_I'm not telling you but you do know me! _

May happily danced back in to the living room as the two familiar Pokemon flew away. She was holding her bouquet to her chest. She was a _romantic, _so this was like a picture perfect fairy tale for her.

Since May's boat was leaving from Cerulean City, Misty decided to accompany her. Of course, when Misty said that, Ash and Brock chose to go too. Then May's parents and Max said that they would go too, since May was family. So Misty, Brock and Ash decided to sleepover. Ash was sleeping on the couch in the living room with Pikachu. Brock was sleeping in Max's room on the floor, in his sleeping bag and Misty was in May's room sleeping on one of those inflatable beds. For the next two days everyone helped May pack and get ready for her trip. They sent all her Pokemon, except her Blaziken, to Professor Oak's lab since most of May's Pokemon were friends with Ash's Pokemon, who stayed at Professor Oak's lab and because Max visited often. They then sent all of her other things that she wasn't taking with her on the boat to her condo. She packed her new bag with the essentials so she was ready. On Tuesday morning the group started towards Cerulean City. Since it only takes four days to get there, they got there on Friday afternoon. Misty went to her gym with everyone else and May went to the Pokemon center where she would stay until the next morning. Misty took everyone else to the gym because she wanted company while her sisters were away and she also needed help cleaning up, since she hadn't cleaned the gym since… well… she couldn't remember so it was time to clean it.

The next day, May woke up to the sound of a boat's horn. May scrambled out if bed, got ready, gave Nurse Joy her room key and dashed to the docks. May got there just in time to see the ship leave. May, Still in shock, sank to her knees, not believing that she missed her boat. All she could think of was: _Now how will I ever get to Sinnoh?!?!_


	2. Suprises and Sinnoh!

Hi everyone!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story or me to their favorites/alerts! I'm **so** sorry it took me so long to update, but I was just too lazy to type it up and we got a new puppy, so I had to take care of her and I'm currently on vacation in Washington DC. I've also been busy with my Volleyball summer class. But I actually managed to get it up!

OK, so I forgot to do real introductions last chapter. Also, everything, like Ash and Brock meeting in Sinnoh, and Dawn and Ash meeting happened exactly the same way, except, Misty was tagging along with Ash the whole time. Dawn is only going to compete in a few contests, since in my fic the only contests are in Hearthome. And May's Lapras doesn't know surf, yet and she left to with Professor Oak, so she can't get to Sinnoh that way. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer. All the new names of the friends, and OC's are names of my friends and brothers. Like, I have friends named Connie, Melissa, Tina, and Megumi, and my big bro's name is Connor, and my little bro's name is Kyle. So the names aren't very original. Also, in this chapter you get to meet new characters!!! Yay!!

**May: 16Connie: 16 **

**Drew: 16Melissa: 16**

**Ash: 20Tina: 16**

**Misty: 21Megumi: 25**

**Brock: 25Kim: 25**

**Max: 14Connor: 27**

**Dawn: 11Kyle: 10**

**Brendan: 16**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I do NOT own Pokemon, or any of their characters. I do own Connie, Tine, Melissa, Megumi, Kim, Connor and Kyle! **

"_**Now how will I ever get to Sinnoh"**_

**Chapter 2: Surprises and Sinnoh!**

"Um, excuse me? Sorry for butting in, but you look like you could use some help."

May looked up to see a tall, slim Japanese girl, with long ebony hair with a curl at the end and elegant gray eyes that almost popped. This girl wore a blue, sleeveless mini dress (like the one Dawn wears) with a pink sleeveless sweater (the black thing that covers Dawn's dress) over it. She wore a belt around her waist with 6 pokeballs on it. On her shoulder was a black and white bird Pokemon. " Oh, I'm Megumi! And this is my Starly. I'm letting her out of her pokeball for a little fresh air." Megumi smiled and held out her hand and held out her hand to help May up. May took her hand and stood up. " Nice to meet you. My name is May." May was still sad about missing her boat to Sinnoh, and Megumi noticed. "What's wrong?" Megumi seemed truly concerned. "Well you see, I slept in late, so I missed my boat to the Sinnoh region. So now, I am never going to get to Sinnoh." **(A/N Negative thinking won't get you anywhere May!) **May was about to start crying again when Megumi smiled." I'll take you to the Sinnoh region!" Megumi said with a huge grin. May was now confused. " What? Megumi I don't want to trouble you and how would do that?" May sounded so stressed that Meg giggled.

"May calm down first of all. Second, it's no trouble. I was headed back home now anyways!" Megumi said, calling her Starly back and pausing for a breath, when May interrupted. "Home?!?!" Megumi laughed. "Oh yeah! I live in Sinnoh. So if you have everything, we'll just hop on my Staraptor, and we'll be in my hometown in no time." Megumi called out her large white and black bird Pokemon, Staraptor. She was happy to help and she couldn't wait to see all her friends again. "But Megumi---"May was interrupted. "Call me Meg." Meg said. "Ok, Meg, won't I be too heavy for your…umm…" May forgot what the big bird Pokemon was called. "Staraptor." Meg said smiling. " Yeah, and doesn't it take a while to get to Sinnoh?" May had heard that it took 8 hours to get to Sinnoh. "No, Staraptor is strong. And by ship it takes awhile. Flying, maybe 3 hours at the _very_ most." May was still unsure, but she was trying not to seem rude and ungrateful. "Well come on!" Meg said giggling and pulling her new friend onto her Pokemon in front of her. When Staraptor took off, May was scared, but only at first. She started enjoying the view.

"So, May? Why are you going to Sinnoh?" Meg was curious as to why her new friend was going to her home region. "Well you see, I used to travel with Ash Ketchum, Brock Stone, and Misty Waterflower. And my brother Max of course." May started, remembering the fun that their group had. "Wait! You traveled with THE Ash, Brock and Misty? I love them! Wait a second… May, Max… where do you live and who are your parents?" Meg was trying to piece together a puzzle of why Miss May seemed so familiar. "I live—well lived---in Petalburg City. Norman and Caroline are my parents" May said, rather confused. "Omigosh! You're May Maple! The daughter of Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader!" "Yeah…" May felt kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry, fan side of me. But are you really May Maple?" Meg thought a gym leader's daughter would be snooty. "Yes, I am. So anyway, after 2 years of traveling, our group separated. Max and I went home to Petalburg, and the Ash, Misty, and Brock went to the Johto region, then to Pallet Town to relax. My parents said that when I turned sixteen, I could go on a new adventure. So a week ago for my birthday, I got tons of things and Pokemon for my trip. And so, here I am on my new adventure." May finished. Meg smiled at her and decided to ask another question. "Happy Birthday, and Sweet Sixteen! So where are you heading May?"

"I'm heading to Hearthome City. I'm going to live in a condo there and compete in contests!" May always seemed to be in good spirits whenever she talked about her new adventure. "So where are you from Meg?" May knew that she lived in Sinnoh, but May didn't know where exactly she lived. "Well I live in Twinleaf Town. Oh! And Professor Rowan lives in Sandgem Town, not too far from my hometown. I'll introduce you to him if you'd like." May nodded. "Ok! Oh! How about I come to Hearthome with you! I could introduce you to some of my friends that live near there!" Meg was super hyped up now. May spoke up, "Ok, I'm used to traveling in a group, so that would be great!" By now both girls were smiling. Then May looked down. Meg was about to warn her that looking down isn't good for your stomach, when May cried out, "Hey look! It's the ship I was supposed to be on!" Meg looked down in shock. "May, that's no ordinary ship, it's an ocean liner! And don't you know? That ship is one of the most expensive and fanciest ships there is!" Meg figured that May knew how expensive it was to ride on the _S.S. Lapras. _"Really? I thought my parents just bought me a boat ticket for a cheap ship. Remind me to thank my parents later, ok?" May said, seeming like she was thinking. Meg laughed because May wasn't super surprised. May grinned right back at her friend.

**(A/N Here he is! I know you've been waiting for him!)**

"Mr. Kingly? Here is your Strawberry Smoothie." A waitress handed the green haired boy the smoothie. 'Finally, I get to do something fun! The Sinnoh region is known for it's contests and I own a condo building right near Hearthome's Contest Hall! It's perfect! Plus, my parents were able to get me a ticket for the luxurious S.S. Lapras.' Drew's thoughts were interrupted by his Roselia. She was tugging at his leg and pointing to the sky. Drew looked up to see a black and white bird Pokemon flying overhead. It hovered when it was near the ocean liner. Then Drew recognized something. There was a brunette girl sitting on that Pokemon. She wore a red bandana and a red shirt. She also donned black shorts and yellow and red colored shoes. 'Hmm… that sort of looks like… May!' Drew blushed at the _thought_ of her name.

May looked at the ocean liner and something caught her eye. At first glance it looked like a bright green patch of grass was randomly placed on the boat. On further inspection it was actually a boy with green hair, sitting on a chair. There was a green Pokemon next to him that looked like a Roselia. 'Yep, that is a Roselia. I can see the roses on its hands.' May thought. She was very familiar with Roselias, because of Drew's Roselia. The green haired boy was wearing a vest, pants, and shoes, all of which looked oddly familiar. 'Come to think of it…Drew!' May gasped when she realized who was on the very fancy, ship. Meg tilted her head, wondering why May gasped all of a sudden. May started thinking out loud…in a way. "But…Drew…and…ship…and…Sinnoh…Roses…and… Contests…confused! **(A/N May was saying only a few of the words that she was thinking. She was confused so she didn't notice that she was talking out loud.)** Why is he here?" May started to think about all the criticizing that Drew had done in the past couple years. She shuddered, thinking of some of the insults that he called her and how he would have made fun of her on the ship, had she made it on time. May had realized a year or two ago, that Drew's criticizing, actually helped her, and she wouldn't have gotten very far, if anywhere, without his help. Them May remembered all the good times that they had shared and how the two coordinators were starting to get along a _little_ better. The brunette girl remembered how her heart skips a beat everytime she thinks about Drew. May, secretly of course, kept all of the roses that Drew gave her. She pressed them and put them in a frame. But no one needed to EVER know that.

It seemed that Drew and May think alike. When the girl was remembering all their times, good and bad, Drew was doing the same thing. He could feel happiness and good spirits radiating off of her, whenever she smiled. But when she was angry, depressed, or just plain sad, you started feeling bad too. May seemed to be able and willing to carefully train and help her Pokemon and friends. The green-eyed boy remembered all the times he saw her sit down with her Pokemon after training really hard, or before they performed in a contest. Drew started thinking about what the trip to Sinnoh would have been like if the brunette coordinator had been on the same ship as him. Drew shook his head, now thinking about things like how he might see May around. He hoped that she would be near where he stayed, but he would never tell someone that.

Suddenly a thought came to him. 'Why is May riding on what looks like a Staraptor, with some girl? Did her parents not arrange for her to take a ship to Sinnoh?' Drew was confused. **(A/N Drew knew what a Staraptor was because he is smart so he knows most of the Sinnoh region Pokemon.)** The boy chose to try and ask May if he saw her in Hearthome, or if he talked to her before that. Drew looked up again to see the Staraptor slowly pulling ahead of the ship. Thinking quickly, Drew called out his Masquerain and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote something, attached the pen to the paper and pulled out a perfect rose. Quickly, he tied all of those things together with a piece of string that his Roselia brought him. He told his Masquerain to deliver it to May and wait for a response. Masquerain chirped and flew off with the note and rose. Drew specially raised those roses, just for May. He went home, or sent one of his Pokemon home to get his perfect roses. Now, since he was going to live in Sinnoh, he brought everything that he needed to grow more. Drew noticed his Masquerain had reached May.

May looked down again to see a Masquerain flying towards her, carrying something. It dropped a note with a note attached to it, and a…perfect rose. May opened the note. Here's what it said:

_May,_

_Hello up there! I see that you are traveling in a different style. What? Couldn't get a ticket for the S.S. Lapras? Not even an average ship? Awww… poor May. I have a question for you. Who are you riding with and why are you riding a Staraptor? Anyway, see you around._

_Drew - The Awesome Guy_

May thought for a moment, and then started writing a response.

_Drew,_

_You can't even be pleasant for a simple note, can you? Oh and hi down there. For your information, I do have a ticket for the S.S. Lapras. I just, kinda, missed it 'cuz I slept in… Anyway, I'm riding on Megumi's Staraptor because I just barely missed my boat, so she offered me a ride. Meg says that we have to turn, so I'll end this. See you in Sinnoh!_

_P.S. You are not the awesome guy. You're the full of himself guy!_

_May_

May rolled up the paper and attached the pen and gave it to Masquerain. She thanked and sent it back. She watched as the ocean liner started to shrink away from her sight.

Drew saw that his Masquerain was flying back towards him, and May was turning so that she was over land. Apparently, May and her friend, were taking a different route. Masquerain landed next to Drew and gave him the pen and paper. After reading the note, he was feeling annoyed, shocked, amused, happy and sad. Annoyed, because May said that he couldn't nice. Shocked that she had a ticket to the _S.S. Lapras_ and she made a new friend so quickly. Amused, that she missed the boat because she slept too late. Happy, that she made a friend, and that she said that she would see him in Sinnoh. But he was also sad that May had left while he was on the boat.

Drew decided to go to his room to relax.

1 Hour Later…

"OK, May! We're pretty much there!" Meg pointed about a mile in front of them. Sitting in the midst of a bunch of trees was a cute little town. The town was made up of only a few houses and a small lake. Staraptor landed and both girls hopped off. Meg called Staraptor back for a deserved rest, and then she started walking towards a cute looking house. May followed her into the house to find a nice looking lady and man sitting at the table. It seemed that Meg knew these people because she greeted both of them warmly. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Meg went and hugged both of her parents. "This is my friend May. She is Norman's, the Petalburg Gym Leader from Hoenn, daughter! She's going to live in Hearthome City and compete in contests!" Meg smiled at her new friend from Hoenn. Both of the black-haired girl's parents said hello and told her she was welcome at their house anytime. **(A/N That last bit is a typical parental saying, to me at least. Almost every single one of my friend's parents say that to me.)**

Meg released her Starly from its pokeball. "Hey Mom? Dad? Can I leave Starly with you for a while? She seems to like you both. And I want to take another Pokemon, but Starly seemed like she would rather stay here than with Professor Rowan." Meg was worried about her Pokemon's happiness. "Sure thing honey!" Willing to help, Meg's parents agreed to help their daughter.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" May suddenly remembered to open Brendan's present. May grabbed the box and went outside to open it. Carefully, May opened the box to find a note, a daisy and a bracelet inside. The purple (or was it pink?) daisy was pretty… in a way. The Bracelet had hearts all over it. Finally, May read the note.

_May, _

_I'll tell you this now, since you can't immediately reject me. Please think this over a bit. May Maple, I love you with all my heart. I hope you like the daisy. I think that you would look cute in purple. I want you to wear the bracelet to remember me by. Happy Birthday May._

_-With all my love,_

_Brendan Birch_

May sighed. She kind of felt bad for Brendan, but she didn't like him. He was just an old friend of the Maple family, nothing more. Megumi came up behind her and read the note without her knowing she was there.

"That boy is dumber than a Sack of Pokefood. A daisy? Roses are better, and red is a cuter color than purple. And doesn't he know that you never tell a girl that you love them through a note?" The Japanese girl smiled knowing May didn't like the idiotic Brendan Birch boy. May wasn't surprised that Meg had come up behind her, because in a way she was like Misty. A best friend, sister, and a trusted person. "Do you want to head to Sandgem Town?" Meg was eager to see one of her longtime friends who lived there. "Sure!" The two girls said goodbye to Megumi's parents and made their way the short distance to Sandgem Town. Once there, Meg showed her to Professor Rowan's lab.

The two girls walked into the lab to see Professor Rowan looking over three different looking Pokemon, that May would later learn tot be Burmy, on an examination table. "Hi Professor!" Meg called, waving. Professor Rowan looked up and smiled. He walked over to the two. "Hello Megumi. Who's this?" The professor said referring to May. "This is May Maple, daughter of the Hoenn Gym Leader, Norman Maple, in Petalburg City. She is going to live and coordinate in Hearthome!" Meg smiled. "Well then, May, I'll get you a new, updated Pokedex." Rowan went over to a desk and grabbed a Pink Pokedex and took May's old Pokedex that May was holding out to him. He then proceeded to put them both in his machine, and out came the Sinnoh Pokedex model, but it had all the same data on it. "Here you are." May took the Pokedex with a smile. "Thank you so much Professor Rowan." Meg remembered something. " Hey May, Professor, May and I are going to go see Lucas." Megumi pulled May towards a house right near the lab. Meg walked right into the house without knocking. May followed her and walked up the stairs after her friend.

"Hey Lucas!" Meg called as she got into a room. A Brown haired boy, with smoky blue eyes was playing a video game with his Pikachu on his shoulder. The Pikachu had a game controller and apparently he was winning. Megumi wondered how her friend got a Pikachu, because he didn't have it a year ago, last time she came home. "Lucas, Where'd you get that---" Lucas, the boy, interrupted, "I traded a Shellos for it in the GTS." May decided to ask what the GTS was, later. "Well my friend and I were just passing through…so…ummm…yeah. This is May Maple and she's a coordinator. May, this is one of my oldest best friends, Lucas. Lucas here is taking a relaxing break from his traveling." May and Lucas shook hands. "So Lucas… how have you been?" For some reason, Megumi started to act shy around Lucas." Well Meg, I've been fine. I haven't really seen you in a while…" Lucas too, seemed nervous. Naturally, May started wondering why, when a lightbulb popped up over her head. "You two are in love!" May said out loud. Meg and Lucas started madly blushing and refusing. "Yes you do! The first time I was just taking a guess, but you two just confirmed my guess." May was so proud of herself. "Um, Lucas can we talk outside?" Meg asked blushing. "Sure." Lucas also seemed nervous. May ran to Lucas' window and tried to watch the two friends. She couldn't hear them talking but soon the two looked like tomatoes. Then they started leaning in. Both closed their eyes and they kissed! May squealed in delight. A minute later, they came back in holding hands.

"I'm glad you came May. Oh and, welcome to Sinnoh!" Lucas said smiling. "I'm glad you're here too," Meg said "But we need to get you your Pokemon from the Pokemon Center. We should be going, May. Promise to come see me Lucas?" Lucas smirked. "Of course, how could I not?" May smiled at how cute the new couple was. Meg and May said goodbye and headed to the Pokemon Center, where she contacted Professor Oak.

"Hi Professor." May said into the videophone. "Hello May! Who is your friend?" Professor Oak said, referring to Megumi. "This is my new friend, Megumi. She gave me a ride on her Staraptor when I missed my boat." May said. "Ah, I see. Well, I take it you want some of your Pokemon?" May smiled. "Yes please. I already have my Blaziken so I'll only take out five more Pokemon. Professor Oak nodded. "Which one's would you like?" May thought for a minute about which Pokemon she wanted. "Well I think…I want my Ponyta, Pichu, Beautifly, Lapras, and the Togepi egg." May said. She knew it was a Togepi egg because the shell looked just like Togepi's shell. "Alright, and do you want your Ponyta's saddle, saddlebags, and bridle?" May almost forgot that she sent those to Professor Oak's lab since her Ponyta was there. "Yes please." May walked over to the pokeball transporter. "I'm sending them now." Professor Oak said. May received four pokeballs and one Pokemon egg. Then the Professor said he was sending a Kadabra with her Ponyta's things. Seconds later, the Kadabra teleported into the center. It handed May her things and teleported back to the lab.

May walked back over to the videophone after setting the stuff down on one of the couches. "OK Professor, I got it all." May smiled at the face on the screen. "Alrighty then. Goodbye May!" And the videophone screen went black. May looked at the clock. It read 3:41pm. Megumi looked too and said, "We have enough time to get to my friend's house, if not Hearthome City." May nodded in consent.

Minutes later, the two girls were outside the Pokemon Center, ready to go. Meg was on her Staraptor, and May was on her Ponyta. Her Ponyta wore a bridle, saddle and saddlebags. The girls decided that they wanted to get to Hearthome faster, so they chose to ride their Pokemon. The girls chatted about their adventures on the ride to Jubilife City.

When the girls were getting to Jubilife, a certain green haired, green-eyed boy was getting off the _S.S. Lapras_, in Canalave City. HE called out his Flygon and started flying towards Hearthome City.

Now, back with the girls, they were buying new applications for May's Poketch. Meg already had all the apps, so she just helped May find the ones that could be useful to her later on. (A/N I'll explain which apps she got later.) They took a look inside the Trainer's School. They battled, and beat, a lot of students Meg was pulling May around town so they could see some sights. Their final stop in Jubilife was at 4:28 at the Global Training Station, also known as the GTS. This is where trainers trade Pokemon that they want and can't find or get. Afterwards, they left Jubilife at 4:47, the same way that they arrived.

"So, you know that I like Lucas and now I'm going out with him. But I don't know who you like! Are you going out with someone?" Meg looked at the girl riding the Ponyta. May shook her head no in regard to the last question asked. "Ok then, who do you like?" May blushed a little. She didn't really want to tell people who liked because she didn't want him to hear. And, she likes to keep things like that to her closest friends. "Well, I like…" May hesitated and looked around. Meg smiled at her encouragingly. May looked at her new friend and knew that she could trust her. " Ok, I haven't told anyone besides my closest friends, so don't tell anyone, ok?" Meg nodded. "Ok, I like Drew Kingly." Megumi smiled. She had watched May and Drew coordinate before on TV. It always seemed that those two liked each other , but most people thought that both coordinators were just friends. Meg also had heard that Drew was coming to Sinnoh and was going to compete in contests, in Hearthome. Meg decided then and there that she would get May and Drew together, since May got her and Lucas together. Meg got a mischievous smile on her face, which caused May to look at her curiously. Meg laughed and May soon joined her. The girls rode on towards Hearthome in comfortable silence for a while. May suddenly thought of something. "Hey Meg?" Meg looked at her companion, showing that she had her attention. "Who is your friend who lives near Hearthome?" Meg smiled. "Kim is my friend who lives near Hearthome. She is a fantastic Pokemon Breeder. She owns this huge area that has all the perfect conditions for pretty much all types of Pokemon." May was now psyched to meet Kim. "You know, Kim should meet Brock. I bet those two would get along pretty well." May giggled. If Kim was pretty _at all_, Brock would absolutely _love_ to meet her.

"Oh! And Kim has two brothers. Both are Pokemon trainers. Her older brother, Connor, is training to become the Pokemon Master. He's already beaten the Sinnoh League, and he's traveled to other regions too! Currently he's in Sinnoh, helping Professor Rowan and he's also helping his little brother, Kyle. Kyle loves going to his sister, Kim's place when his Pokemon need to relax. He is turning eleven is a few months and he wants to catch all the Pokemon. So, he loves going to his sister for help, but he's very smart. Kyle always tries to annoy her by being super smart. " May was shocked at how similar some of these people were to her close friends. "Cool, huh?" Meg asked. May nodded. The two girls proceeded to talk about their adventures for another hour. They were going to stop for a break and dinner since it was 6:30, but Megumi noticed something, not too far ahead of them.

"Hey May! I think that's Kim's place!" After Meg said that, both girls encouraged their Pokemon to go a little longer. Megumi and May soon found themselves in front of a huge place, with a large house and lots of separate buildings. Behind the house was a forest, mountains, and what looked like a desert. Lots of Pokemon were roaming around for a couple miles, within a huge fenced-in area. "Yep. This is Kim's place." Meg laughed at May's awe struck face. The coordinator had never seen anything like it before. Kim's forest looked a little like Professor Rowan's forest, behind his lab. May and Megumi called back their Pokemon. Meg pulled the younger girl up to the white fence. They climbed over the fence and Meg called out, "Kim! I'm back!" Some of the Bidoofs and Poocheyenas that were roaming came running at the two, happy as could be. Crouching down, the Japanese girl petted the Pokemon, with a smile. Soon, a girl, looking to be about the same age as Megumi, appeared from behind the two-story house. She had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was slim (like everyone else in the Pokemon series) and tall, with light colored skin. The girl wore her hair in a high ponytail and she wore jean shorts. Along with that, she wore an aqua blue tank top and khaki sandals. She had a belt with six pokeballs on it and some things that although May couldn't identify them, she figured that they were some breeding things. In her hands, was an adorable Happiny.

The girl was smiling brightly and waving with her free hand. Both May and Meg waved back, as the girl came up to them. "Hi Meg! Glad to see you back! And it looks like you brought a new friend with you! Hi, I'm Kimberly, but call me Kim!" Kim held out her hand, which May in turn shook. "I'm May! It's nice to meet you. I hear you're a Breeder!" Kim smiled. She figured that her friend had told this girl about her. "Yes, I am! Come inside! Blissey and Chansey will heal your Pokemon once we get inside." Kim ushered the girls inside. They started sharing their adventures and experiences with each other.

Meanwhile…

Ash, Brock, Misty and Dawn were all at Professor Rowan's lab, because Professor Oak was visiting. The gang walked into the lab to see a brunette by standing next to an examination table with an Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill on it. He was explaining something to an assistant, when a miniature, younger version of him goes up to him and corrects him. Ash and gang saw Professor Rowan walk up to the boys and tell them something. All three of them then noticed the group of people by the door and walked over to them. Ash, Misty, Brock and Dawn proceeded to greet the Professor. He then introduced the other two boys.

"Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, this is Connor." The taller, older boy waved, "and this is Kyle." The other, younger boy, who waved, looked almost like a miniature Connor. " Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum!" Ash held out his hand, which Connor shook. "I'm training to be the Pokemon Master!" said Ash enthusiastically. "What a coincidence. So am I! I guess we'll be rivals in the Leagues, huh?" Connor said the same way. Both trainers were smiling "Rivals in the Leagues, but friends everywhere else, right?" Ash asked, then Connor nodded. "My little brother Kyle here, has almost been a Pokemon trainer for a year. His goal is the catch every Pokemon, excluding the legendary Pokemon." Connor said referring to Kyle, who nodded. Everyone shook hands and introduced themselves. "So where are you guys headed?" Connor asked Ash and friends. "We're headed to Hearthome, for the gym and the contest." Brock said. He had read about Hearthome in his travel book.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go with us? We're heading to our sister, Kim's breeding ranch, which is right outside Hearthome." Connor said. "Sure, we'd love to." Misty said. "Kim… She's a breeder right?" Kyle and Connor nodded. "Brock too! How old is she?" Misty questioned. "She is 25. I bet she'd love to meet Brock." Connor said gesturing to Brock. Everyone then noticed that Brock had zoned out. "Uh…Brock? What's wrong?" Ash asked. Brock then snapped out of the trance and took out his blue book of women he admires (which is quite a few women). He flipped through the pages until he found the right page. He showed it to everyone. "Kim Brooks- Breeder Extraordinaire! She has won almost the same amount of awards that I have. Her ranch is spectacular! It has _so_ many different features! Most people compare Kim to me! She is someone I've wanted to meet for a long time!" Brock said with a grin on his face. The book had a picture of a brunette girl w/ dark brown eye, smiling for the camera. Another was the same girl standing in front of a huge impressive ranch. The next was of her taking care of and feeding a large group of Pokemon, all of which looked great. "Yep, that's our sister. But while you have won 30 awards, my sister only won 27." Kyle said. Connor sighed and shook his head. "And that is my sometimes, annoying little smarty pants brother." Connor said as everyone but Kyle laughed.

The group of people went behind the Professor's lab and went to talk with Professor Oak. They chatted for half an hour, then to head towards Hearthome. Brock rode his Onix, Kyle and Connor rode Connor's Staraptor, Ash and Misty rode Ash's Charizard and Dawn rode Connor's Fearow. Ash had Misty behind him and told Misty to hold on tight to his waist, so she wouldn't fall. Misty knew Ash wouldn't let her fall but she held on tight anyway. They chatted the whole ride and they didn't stop in Jubilife, since the group had already been there. Their odd group got off their Pokemon at about 7:00p.m. As they were walking up to Kim's front gate when the girl they had seen in Brock's book, ran into them on her bike.

"Hi Connor! Hi Kyle! Hi everyone else! Sorry about that, it's just I have to get to Hearthome's Pokemart before they close because a Pokemon is poisoned and all of my Poison Heals were burned on accident by a Charmander." Kim was getting back on her bike, when Brock put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help Kim. I have plenty of extra Poison Heals." said Brock. Kim looked at him, shocked that he knew her name, when she realized that it was Brock, the famous breeder that was from Kanto. "Oh perfect! Thank you so much Brock!" said Kim, looking relieved. Surprised a little that she knew him, Brock nodded and everyone ran back behind the house, following Kim. There, two girls were crouched by a Starly. One was a tall, slim Japanese girl, with jet-black hair and smoky gray eyes. She was dressed similarly to Dawn, except her dress was blue instead of pink and the cover jacket over it **(A/N or whatever it is Dawn wears… I'm not very good at describing clothing, so bear with me)** was white instead of black. And Her shoes were blue along with the Pokeball symbol on her hat. The girl next to her had brown hair and blue eyes. She was slim and a little bit shorter than the Japanese girl. The brunette wore a red bandana, red shirt, black shorts and yellow and red colored shoes. Ash, Misty, Brock and Dawn recognized the brunette to be May. **(A/N Dawn was told about May during their travels in Sinnoh) **Connor and Kyle recognized the black haired girl to be Megumi. Brock pulled out a Poison Heal and sprayed it on the Starly. Kim then called her Blissey and Chansey over. The two Pokemon took Starly into a white building. "That's like my Pokemon Center." Kim said. Megumi introduced herself to Brock, Misty, Ash and Dawn, while May introduced herself to Kyle and Connor.

Kim then gave everyone a tour around her Breeding Ranch. Some of her facilities were the Medical, Play and Exercise, Aquatic, Egg, Feeding and main Shelter buildings. There were also separate areas for each type of Pokemon (like grass, water, ground) that provided a natural habitat contained in to her ranch, and separated by natural boundaries. Then Kim took everyone inside her large house. "Let me show you my kitchen first, ok? I love my kitchen! It's really awesome!" Kim said as they walked into a fabulous kitchen. Brock was more awe struck than the others. "Yeah, Kim loves her kitchen so much, she rarely lets us see it! Her kitchen still looks as good as when it was made." Connor said. "She does know quite a lot about cooking and cleaning… it's not fair that she's a good breeder and chef _and_ cleaner!" Kyle whined. Everyone laughed except Kyle who was pouting. "Kyle, go relax in your room. I got you some new Pokemon guidebooks." Kim said to her little brother. Kyle rushed upstairs and shut his door. The group finished touring the house, when May asked a question that was bothering her. "Hey Kim, why are you staying in the second master suite, instead of the main master suite?"

Kim sort of knew this was coming. " Oh…that's because when our parents come home, once every few years, they like to stay here in the main master suite." Connor said for his sister. "Why do your parents get whatever they want?" asked Ash. He always seemed to get annoyed when someone took advantage of another. "That's because they bought this place for me. They didn't make me pay a cent, if I let then have the main master suite when they came home. So, it's a great deal for me." Kim replied. The group soon sorted out the sleeping arrangements. Kim, Megumi and May slept in Kim's room. Connor and Brock were in Connor's room, Kyle in his room and Dawn on the pull out couch. (A/N Dawn loves to sleep on pull out couches. Just like me! Every time we go to a hotel with a pull out couch, I have to sleep on it. I have no idea why, but I do. Sorry, that wasted your time) Lastly, Ash and Misty were stuck in the Master suite with one bed. May and Brock filled everyone in on Misty and Ash having a crush on each other, when the two were biting each other's heads off. So Kim just _happened_ to find a way to get Ash and Misty in the same room to sleep.

That night, people slept peacefully. In Kim's room, Kim was sleeping on her bed while Meg and May were on sleeping bags on air mattresses. In Connor's room, Brock was sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag on a spare mattress while Connor snored away on his bed. Kyle slept with his Piplup, Chimcharr and Turtwig dolls in his room. Dawn slept on the pull out couch, holding her Buneary doll. And then there are the lovebirds, sharing the bed. **[A/N And NO, not like that you sickos! P **Misty was sleeping with a smile on her face and her back to Ash's stomach. Ash was almost giving Misty a one-arm hug. So basically they were cuddling! Upon closer inspection, Ash had a goofy grin on his sleeping face. The lipstick on his cheek, which matched the one Misty was wearing, might have been the caused the smile. **(A/N Please don't ask why Misty wore lipstick to bed)** Ash, Brock, Connor, Dawn, Kim, Kyle, May, Megumi and Misty woke up the next morning to a bright sunny, cheerful day.

**Sorry, this wasn't s very good ending to the chapter, but since I'm on vacation, I'm a little tight on time. I'm going to start a different type of note.**

**Me (Kim): Hi! Yep! This is how my notes are mainly going to be now. I hate doing introductions if new characters to a story. They are just harder for me to write, I have no idea why.**

**--Silence--**

**Me: … I feel lonely.**

**Confessions-of-a-secret-love: Why?**

**Me: Yay! Someone to talk to! Hi Confessions!**

**Confessions: Hello!**

**Anna: Hi!**

**Steph: Hi everyone!**

**Confessions: Ha! All of you popped up out of nowhere! L-O—**

**Me, Anna and Steph: Don't even say it.**

**Confessions: Ok! (The LOL joke is all Confessions.)**

**Me: Hey guys?**

**Steph: What?**

**Anna: Wha?**

**Confessions: Huh?**

**Me: Are you willing to be friends with some of my…er… kidnapped friends?**

**Anna: Yea**

**Confessions: Yes**

**Steph: Sure**

**Me: Well then meet May, Megumi, Misty, Ash and Brock**

**Brock: I don't like your story that much Kim…**

**Steph: Why?**

**Brock: Because, I meet Kim, an awesome breeder, but no one knows if there's any romance going on between us!!!**

**Me: That's the point!**

**Misty: Romance? You mean like between Lucas and Megumi and between Drew and May?**

**May: Hey!**

**Megumi: Well, it's true!**

**May: …maybe…just like Misty and Ash!**

**Ash: Muat?**

**Misty: Umm… Ash what did you just say?**

**Ash: I said 'What?' 'Cuz I heard my name, but my mouth was full of food.**

**Misty: Forget I asked. Anyway, there's nothing like that between us.**

**(Advanceshipping and Pokeshipping fans CHEER!!)**

**Me: You're kidding right? You two slept in the same bed, although by force, and there was **_**some**_** of you lipstick on his cheek!**

**Misty: (in a low whisper) Well there was some on his lips too…**

**-- Everyone except Misty and Ash gasp—**

**Confessions: Did…**

**May: She…**

**Anna: Just…**

**Meg: Say…**

**Steph: On…**

**Brock: The…**

**Me: LIPS?!?!?**

**Misty: Umm..**

**Ash: Good going Misty! Kim's next chapter is written, but she doesn't have much time to type it up. It will hopefully be up soon! Review and give her your ideas! Thanks, Bye!**


	3. What are YOU doing here!

**Okay this time my only excuse for taking so long is, well… I was lazy. So I finally got around to doing this the day before school started up again, so I probably will only be on the computer on weekends once school starts. I'm really stuck on chapter 4, so while it wont be on hold, it will definitely take longer. I'm sorry!**

**Me: Hi Everyone!!**

**May: Hey!**

**Confessions: Hi!**

**Steph: Hello everybody!**

**Anna: Hello!!**

**Drew: So she finally updated, huh?**

**Brock: How's everyone this chapter?**

**Drew: Enough with the greetings!!!!**

**Confessions: Looks like Drew woke up on the wrong side of the story, huh? LO---**

**Glares**

**Confessions: Umm… LOMBRE!!! Yea, LOMBRE! I was calling Lombre to come dance for Drew… to umm… cheer him up! **

**Me: oO No offense Confessions, but that's your worst excuse,**_** ever**_

**Confessions: Yes, well anyway, lots of people have been asking when the Contestshipping will start. **

**Anna: Yeah! When will it start?**

**Steph: Be patient guys! We all want to know, but Kim will tell us if we hush up right?**

**Me: What?!?! I don't want to spoil the chapter!! **

**Brock: Ok everyone needs to just relax and read the third chapter!**

**May: Wow, we didn't get much time to talk…**

**Drew: Suuure, leave me with the disclaimer. ****Thank goodness LionessKim doesn't own Pokemon otherwise I would be greatly tortured.**

**Anna: On with chapter 3!!!**

**Chapter 3: What Are**_** You**_** Doing Here?**

Kim woke up early the next morning **(5:30 AM)** and started making breakfast with the help of Chansey, Blissey and a Bulbasaur. Within one hour, they had made a stack of four pancakes four homemade cinnamon rolls, four and one half pieces of toast, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a glass of fresh Miltank Milk, also called MooMoo Milk, for every person in the house.

Kim and the Pokemon then went about making the Pokemon food for her Pokemon that she battled with and kept on her ranch. After making very character specific Pokemon food for all the Pokemon she had, the cooking group set to work making food for Megumi's Connor's and Kyle's Pokemon. She wasn't sure what type of food Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Brock's Pokemon likes. She was going to wait until they woke up, when she noticed Brock sitting on the stairs leading into the kitchen, watching her. Kim softly smiled and sat down next to him.

"Good Morning Brock." Said Kim.

"Good Morning to you too, Kim." Brock said as he looked at what all Kim and the Pokemon had made.

"Wow. You can cook a lot of food pretty fast." He said gesturing to the food.

"Yeah, I've gotten better… wait a minute! Were you watching me the whole time?" demanded Kim, in shock.

"Umm… actually, yes. Do you want help making the Pokefood for our Pokemon?" Brock asked, a little embarrassed that he had been caught watching Kim.

Kim could tell he was trying to change the subject, but decided to pity him and she _did _need help.

"Yes please!"

Both breeders made delicious Pokefood quite fast so they finished that task quickly. They then moved on to setting the food and drinks out on the table, along with silverware. Going upon her usual routine, Kim heated up a bottle of milk, poured water into another bottle and put some medicine looking thing into it, and shook it up. Taking both bottles, and two large packs, she started towards the door, when she realized Brock wasn't following.

"Are you coming Brock?" she asked Brock.

He nodded and followed Kim into a big aqua colored building. Inside were big tanks, small tanks, small pools and a big pool in the center. Kim took some tablets from her bag and dropped one in each pool, then proceeded to visit each tank to check the water temperature. Kim then showed Brock how to feed the different types and characters of Pokemon on her ranch.

By 7:00 AM, they had fed all the water Pokemon. They went around and fed all the Pokemon for the next hour. Misty, May, Megumi and Dawn all cam out to Kim's back porch at about 7:30 and watched the breeders feed the Pokemon and enjoy themselves.

"Aren't they so cute?" May asked

"Yeah. Kim hasn't loved someone like she seems to love Brock for a while." Megumi said with a smile.

"Why?" Dawn, always curious, asked.

"No one really knows. I guess she's just been busy and no one really interested her." Meg was just happy to see her best friend enjoying herself.

"We had better start trying to wake Ash up. Otherwise he'll _never _wake up." Misty said with a sigh.

"Ok, I can wake the other two pretty easily…" Megumi said with an evil smile.

The rest of the group sweatdropped.

A minute later the girls heard a guy yell. Then another boy yelling followed it. Megumi walked up with two empty buckets and one full bucket of water and ice, grinning.

"You want to try Ash next?" asked Megumi mischievously.

They all nodded and ran to where Ash was sleeping. Even when they poured the water on him, he didn't stir. No matter what they tried, Ash Ketchum did not wake up.

May thought of something and whispered it to Megumi and Dawn. They giggled and whispered it to Misty. She blushed, but nodded, saying she would do it, despite herself. The redhead walked closer to Ash's bed, knelt on it and leaned forward so she was right over Ash's face.

Misty leant forward a bit more and kissed Ash on the mouth. Ash's eyes rocketed open until he relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. Truthfully, Misty was shocked that he kissed back, but she enjoyed it all the same. That is until Megumi cleared her throat rather loudly.

Both Ash and Misty jumped out of bed, their faces that of a tomato.

"Oh, we know you two love each other, but once Brock and Kim get back from feeding the Pokemon, it'll be time for us to have breakfast. They're walking towards the house now, so I suggest you get dressed, Ash." Meg said like an older sister

The girls walked out, but Misty lingered.

"'Cya down there Ashy boy!" Misty smiled and kissed the trainer on the cheek.

Ash blushed and muttered his agreement.

**2 Minutes Later…**

Almost everyone was seated at the table, excluding everyone's Pokemon who were sitting near the table w/ huge dishes of Pokefood in front of them. Brock and Kim walked in smiling and sat down next to each other. They all started eating, while Kim and Brock took turns getting Ash, Connor and Kyle more food. Yes, Connor and Kyle ate as much as Ash did.

"So, who made the food, because I want to thank them." May asked. Everyone looked at Brock and Kim. Brock pointed at Kim and said,

"I just watched her make most of it. I just help her make food for Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and my own Pokemon. It was all her and her Pokemon!"

Kim started feeling really embarrassed once the group of people started thanking her, so she just waved it away. Soon, they all finished their food, cleared the table and helped Brock do the dishes. Brock had banned Kim from doing the dishes, since she did so much that morning. Kim, a little reluctant at first, went and relaxed in the den, while rocking a Pichu to sleep. Megumi, Misty, May and Dawn then told the boys to go outside and do whatever they wanted for a while. Kim and her new girl friends wanted some time to chat about girl things.

Once the boys left, they all crowded around Kim first, and Kim immediately started hearing things like,

"What's up between you and Brock?"

"Do you like him?"

"Does he like you?"

"Do you _love_ Brock?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"What did you talk about this morning?"

Here are Kim's answers, in order.

"Brock and I are good friends because we're both top breeders."

"Of course I like him, he's a top breeder."

"Who knows, I think so.

"… No comment."

"No, why would he?"

"We talked about breeding, my ranch, and our Pokemon."

Not truly believing that Kim was that clueless the group decided not to push the subject. They chatted a while, joked and gave Misty friendly grief about her and Ash.

Just as they were about to play "Would You Rather…" the girls heard the door open. Being girls who liked privacy when it was requested, they were about to start yelling at Brock when he protested.

"Wait." Brock said calmly as the girls paused with their mouths open.

"I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but I want to talk to Kim privately for a minute." Brock said, with a slight blush as he looked at Kim.

"Ok, hold on." Kim said.

She looked at all the girls, and saw that their eyes were wide and they were smiling like crazy. Kim walked outside with Brock onto the front porch. Unfortunately for the group that remained inside, what is said on the front porch, is not audible from inside. Naturally, they snuck outside to eavesdrop.

** On the Front Porch…**

"Sooo… what did you want to talk to me about?" Kim asked.

Brock felt his hands go clammy and his face flush in his embarrassment. He got used to asking women out, and then, of course, getting rejected, but this time felt different. He didn't know why, but Brock knew in a way that if Kim rejected him, it could scar his heart. **(A/N Or maybe Brock was just being a drama king… either way it's still cute!)**

Kim was someone who shared the same dreams and hopes as him and understood him. She really was wonderfully kind to him, so he didn't want to screw this up.

"Kim… I… that is to say… I was… kinda wondering" Kim was looking at Brock with an expectant, encouraging face.

"If… youwantedtogooutwithme?" Brock said really fast, so all his words were jumbled together.

"Huh? Did you just say 'Yogo May'?" Kim asked, deeply confused.

Brock took a deep breath and said,

"Kim, I wanted to know… if you wanted to go out with me?" Brock said,

Kim gasped, then squealed and proceeded to hug Brock really tightly.

"Yes!!!"

**(A/N The girls ran back inside before they were caught…)**

Brock spun her around and they were about to open the door to go inside, when all the girls came out and were talking at once, saying what a cute couple they made.

"Hey May?" Megumi said, "Don't you want to go to your condo?"

May had almost forgot. May dashed inside, got all her luggage, and got her Ponyta all tacked up, while almost everyone else prepared to go with her.

"Kim and I will stay will stay here and watch the ranch and Pokemon!" Brock volunteered.

Everyone nodded at the new couple. The group left and they were in Hearthome City within minutes.

"Okay, the condo building is right…" Meg looked up from the map, "here."

Their group was standing in front of a 10-story condominium building. It was very elegant from the outside. It was a shiny gold on the outside and it had crystal clean windows. Across the top of the building read _Kingly Condominiums_. It looked very high class.

They walked in through a pair of automatic, glass double doors. The lobby of the towering building was beautiful. Opal looking floors and crystal chandeliers, royal blue walls with gold trim, black couches, and a reception desk. They receptionist was a tall woman with a Roselia. In fact, there were two Roselia statues on either side of the door when you walk in, and there was a large blood red rose on the gleaming gold elevator doors.

"Hello! How may I be of service?"

The cheery receptionist took May's info and gave her the card key and normal key to her condo. May was also given a pamphlet on Sinnoh, Hearthome and Kingly Condominiums. It supplied helpful information for coordinators and trainers in Sinnoh.

May then was told she was in Condo 2. Her condo was on the second floor, so they entered the rose elevator. The buttons were made to look like pokeballs with numbers on them. When they exited the elevator, where they found a short hallway with 2 doors. One said Condo 1 Kingly and the other said Condo 2, which was May's. May and company entered through the quite large door to find a huge condominium.

It was like a little house, not a condo that parents would get a sixteen year old. When you first enter, you see a good-sized living room. In said living room was a large couch, coffee table, plasma screen TV, Bookcase and Stereo in the open space away from the TV. Connected to the living room, there was a large kitchen on one side, and a Pokemon room on the other. The Pokemon Room already had all the beds for May's Pokemon, seeing as they were generally outside their pokeballs most of the time, and some toys for them too. In the kitchen, May had a stove/oven microwave, double sink, dishwasher, blender, refrigerator/freezer, an island, plenty of countertop space and a small breakfast nook. All May's appliances ran on solar power, so as not to cost her money. Also, there was a small Dining Room next to the kitchen for any occasions.

Attached to the kitchen was a short, but wide hall with a nice table at the end with a vase for flowers in it. There were two doors, one for the bathroom, one for the bedroom. The bathroom was quite large for one person. It had a shower, separate bath, toilet, sink, mirror and plenty of space to put her toiletries. May loved that there were a few plugs right above the counter. The bathroom was perfect for May.

May's bedroom was really big, or at least that was May's opinion. It had a Queen sized bed, with a vanity. The vanity was pine, had a glass table in the middle, a great Tri-view mirror, and three drawers on each side. It had a cute bench too. She also had a desk so she could hook up her laptop there, since they had wireless Internet access. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a lamp that looked like a rose. The stem was in grass, which make the stand and the flower head made the lamp. Also, there was a big club chair and loveseat with a rug on the wood floors. Between the chair and loveseat was a small table.

May also had a big walk in closet attached to her room. It had a built in dresser, racks, shoe storage, full-length mirror and a place to sit. Windows were also in abundance. May's bedroom window overlooked some of Hearthome and she could see most of Kim's ranch. Everyone helped May unpack and sort the furniture that was sent from Hoenn the way she wanted it.

After she let her Pokemon out inside, she released Beautifly out the window so she could fly around. May had chosen to stick around and relax in her large and luxurious condo while the other went back to Kim's to train.

One thought May had after looking around her condo was,

"It's like Drew decorated this place! What with the roses and Roselia."

** Drew**

"Flygon, return!"

Drew called back his Flygon to rest, as he arrived in front of a 10-story condo building named _Kingly Condominiums_.

Drew let all his other Pokemon out before he got inside, along with his Masquerain. His Masquerain flew up as soon as he was let out. Drew, wondering what was up, seeing as his Masquerain didn't like very many Pokemon, looked up to see his Masquerain flying around a Beautifly that looked oddly like May's Beautifly. Drew shrugged it off and let his Pokemon be.

Drew walked inside, got his room keys and went to Floor 2. Every single one of the condo buildings his parents bought him were the same, so he knew how things went. The elevator doors opened and Drew stepped out. He walked down the short hall and went into the Condo 1 Kingly door. Drew unpacked his things in his condo, which was like May's except everything was bigger. Considering May's was huge to start with, you can only imagine what Drew's condo looked like.

The boy sat down on the couch and watched a Grand Festival re-run. Drew smirked. He was watching himself and May compete. She really was a great coordinator, but he was too proud to admit it.

Drew decided to go train in the local woods for a while, so he gathered his pokeballs and everything that he thought he would need and opened his door. Across the hall, he could hear sounds that sounded like a TV. He listened closer and figured out that the resident of Condo 2 was watching the Grand Festival re-run on TV. Drew shrugged and made his way to the local woods.

On his way there, he was thinking.

'I wonder who rented that condo? It's really expensive! It hasn't been rented in a while. And why were they watching the Grand Festival re-run? It's only about the 53rd time they've played it on that channel.' **(A/N You were watching it too, Drew…)**

Drew kept wondering throughout his hour of training. The arrogant boy decided that it was time for lunch, so he headed back to the condo.

That a BIG mistake on Drew's part.

A wave of fan girls appeared out of nowhere and started mobbing him. Drew slowly made his way towards the condo building. Once there the girls wouldn't let him inside. Drew wondered what he was going to do to get out of the mob of girls.

** May**

May decided to see what was on the TV. She found the Grand Festival re-run was on once again but she watched because she wanted to see the competition between her and Drew again. May was starting to get hungry so she went to the kitchen. Surprisingly, her kitchen was fully stocked, so May made minestrone soup from one of Brock's recipes.

She was starting to eat her food, when she heard a lot of screaming outside. Curious, May made her way to a window and found a mob of screaming girls swarming around someone. That someone, May realized had green hair and when he looked up to try and find a way out, he had green eyes too. Also known as Drew.

"Why is Drew here?" May wondered. She started freaking out, wondering whether she should stay inside or go and help Drew. As she thought she sat down on the window seat and continued to look out the window at Drew and his fans.

** Drew**

Drew was going completely mental.

**Too many fan girls + hunger+ frustration (due to the first two) One **_**angry**_** Drew. **

An angry Drew is even worse than an angry May, which is scary enough.

Drew looked up at the condo building, when he noticed a girl sitting at the window, eating something. The window girl looked like she was deep in thought while she ate.

After about 2 more minutes of screaming fan girls, Drew was getting pissed, as the window girl left her window. Drew decided that it was time to, finally, get rid of the freakishly annoying girls.

"Look!" Drew yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't like you at all, I don't even know you!!! So turn down the fan-girl-ness ok? I mean cheering for me and asking for my autograph is fine, but no more stalking me! Got it!?!" Drew finished yelled at the mob.

His voice softened near the end of his "speech", so the girls accepted it quite nicely. They were all soon cleared out. He entered the condo and was greeted by the receptionist.

"They're gone finally?" She asked with a grin, figuring he didn't like the girls.

Drew just flipped his hair and entered the rose elevator and exited at the 2nd floor.

Right as he walked out of the elevator m the door of the condo across from him opened and window girl walked out. Turns out, window girl was May Maple.

** May **

May got bored of watching a mob of girls drool over Drew, so she decided to play with her Pokemon for a bit. She loved playing Coordinating Pokemon where the Pokemon took turns coordinating the other Pokemon. (A/N That was the only idea that popped into my head…)

Soon she heard some yelling then lots of footsteps going away from the condo building. May figured that it was safe to go outside now. So she called back her Pokemon and got her shoes on. She opened her door and found someone walking out of the elevator. Drew Kingly.

"What are you doing here?!?" Both May and Drew asked at the same time.

Drew flipped his hair cockily and said

"I own this building. That's why it's called Kingly Condominiums and that's why there are roses and Roselia everywhere. What about you?"

Drew looked at May as she registered this information.

"You own this building?!?!" May asked astonished.

"Yeah, that's what I _just_ said." Drew shook his head.

"Oh, right. Well I'm living here now." May said, still shocked that Drew owned her new home.

"You are? In that condo?"

It was Drew's turn to be shocked that May was staying in the second best condo in the building, and right across from him.

"Yeah, Condo 2, Floor 2. Why?" Curious, May waited for Drew to answer.

"Well, because that means that you live across from. I guess we're neighbors."

Drew never said he would mind being neighbors with May.

"I guess so." May was actually kind of happy to be neighbors with Drew.

"So, where were you going?" Drew asked, changing the subject.

"I was going to go practice with my Pokemon, why do you care?"

Then there was a somewhat loud rumbling sound. May looked over in confusion at Drew. He was looking embarrassedly at his stomach. May tried hard to stifle her laugh, but was unsuccessful. She started laughing while Drew thought,

'What a beautiful laugh! Wait! No! I don't think of her like that! Ok, maybe I do, but she doesn't!'

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the _Coordinator's Café_." Drew asked the girl in front of him.

"I already ate a little, but I'll grab a little something there. "May smiled while Drew smirked.

"Then let's go."

Both teens walked onto the elevator and once they exited the elevator and building, they headed toward the Coordinator Café. The Coordinator's Café was a café that mostly coordinators went to. It was a café and the walls were like a collage of contest pictures and ribbons. They served all types of food and it just seemed like a really cool hangout.

As May and Drew neared the café, you could hear the two of them talking.

"So, Drew, I assume you decorated the condos?"

"Yeah my parents asked me for ideas, and that's what I came up with."

They soon discovered there was an outside patio area where you could enjoy your food but with your Pokemon. So both of the coordinators went in, ordered what they wanted, picked up the food **(A/N After a little fight over who would pay, Drew won and paid)** and went outside.

The two released their Pokemon **(A/N Sorry if this wasn't clear. They call their Pokemon back before they leave anywhere so they don't get lost)** and everyone started having fun. Masquerain and Beautifly were flying all around with each other, and Roselia and Blaziken made sure the Pokemon all got along.

The Pokemon were given Pokefood that they gobbled down. No one else was sitting outside even though it was a perfect day outside.

"So I assume you'll be competing in the contests here?" Drew asked with a smirk

"Of course! Same with you?" May fired back at the cocky boy.

"Yep! I already trained a little today, but I'll train with you. If you want that is." Drew said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ok! That would be great!" May said happily.

May, Drew and their Pokemon finished up, called back most of their Pokemon, then May go ton her Ponyta, Drew got on his Flygon and they went to the spot Drew had been training before. It took a while to find, but it was gorgeous. A small river ran through the edge of the clearing and trees soared around it all. There were a few rock with flat tops that people could sit on or set things on. It was perfect.

May called out all her Pokemon. Blaziken, Ponyta, Beautifly, Pichu, Lapras, (who was in the river) and she took her Togepi egg out of her bag.

"Whoa, An egg? Where'd you get it?" Drew asked

"It's one of the few eggs I got for my sixteenth birthday."

"I got a bunch of Pokemon and things for the trip. I also got a beautiful rose bouquet and letter from someone. He said 'I'm not telling, but you know me.' How annoying is that! I wanna know who he is!" May said with a pout.

"You'll find out in time…probably." Drew said whilst flipping his hair.

"But right now we, well really you, need to train."

So May and Drew quickly decided which Pokemon they would use. They decided they would do acting only that day. So they practiced making their moves better and smoother. Of course they didn't have a judge so there was no way to know how much better they got other than themselves.

** Two Hours Later **

The two coordinators gave their Pokemon a break and headed to the Hearthome Pokemon Center.

"You've gotten better, Drew! Your Roselia is looking better than ever!" May complimented.

May came up with the plan to tell Drew the (many) nice thoughts to keep him from insulting her.

"Of course I've gotten better, but…thank you… you did alright. Though you need to practice unusual combos in your coordinating. It would improve your overall appeal in contests." Drew commented with a hair flip.

**(A/N Heehee Drew was just hiding his blush!!! XD)**

"Wow. Drew Kingly actually complimented me! It's the apocalypse!!" May said, giggling.

Truthfully, May was delighted that he didn't insult her.

"May, I don't _always_ insult you." Drew said in a soft, caring tone.

May was about to contradict him when she realized her rival was right. While he _did_ tend to insult a good bunch of the time, his comments and criticism always ended up helping her in the long run; whether it was with material for a contest or getting over losing a contest, Drew was always there offering her some comfort as a rival or friend.

Drew smirked and finished off the rest of his lunch, while May drained her drink. Right as May and Drew were getting up to leave, May's Poketch started beeping. May was still in her own little world so it took her a second to realize that someone was calling her. So, May answered to find Kim on the screen.

"Hey Kim!" May smiled at her new friend.

"Hey May! I was just wondering how you were doing, how the condo was and if you wanted to come back here for dinner." Kim asked happily.

Someone came up from behind Kim and put their arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah Kim and I are cooking! We're making a mini feast!" Brock said in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

Drew came up behind May, hearing Brock's somewhat familiar voice.

"Drew?!? Why are you with May?" Brock asked as he noticed May's rival.

"None of your business, but if you must know I saw May here in the city and we trained for a bit, then came here to have lunch." Drew said nonchalantly.

"Anyway, Kim, Brock, I'd love to come for dinner!" May said with her carefree smile.

"Bring your friend too, May! It'll be nice!" Kim said with a sweetly mischievous smile.

Brock and Misty had filled Kim in on the May, Drew thing. So Kim wanted to play matchmaker to the teens.

"I don't know… I don't think he'll want—"

"Of Course I'll come! Cya' at 6:00?" Drew interrupted as Kim nodded.

"OK, bye now!" Drew said as he pressed _END._

Drew looked over at May as she looked at him like he was growing a second head.

"What? I can't cook very well and I'd rather not have microwavable meals again." Drew said.

"Fine. And sooner of later I'll teach you how to cook! Or, maybe Brock or Kim will…" May said as the two left the café.

"So what do you want to do now?" May asked

"Well its 2:30 no, so we have about 3 hours. We don't want to be late to… what's her name again?" Drew asked the girl beside him.

"Kim and Brock was the guy."

"Okay, we don't want to be late to Kim and Brock's dinner. We've already trained and unpacked, so you want to go look at Contest Hall?"

Drew had wanted to check out the facilities at the Contest Hall, and figured May did too.

"Sure!"

10 minutes later…

May and Drew walked into the Contest Hall. They figured that while they were there they would register as a coordinator in Sinnoh. Soon enough, both had their contest ID's everything for Pokeball seals and their contest rulebooks.

Drew found the Coordinator's Facilities. There was a big lounge with a small kitchen, bathrooms, locker rooms, preparation rooms, and a few training booths and rooms.

Lucky for them, May and Drew had lockers right next to each other. They both put their recently received coordinating things into their lockers. Then both May and Drew plopped themselves down on the lounge couch to watch some TV. They were watching a show called _Coordinator Keeper! _It was an informational show about different coordinators. I was featuring a famous retired Coordinator with big round blue hair. **(A/N **_**Coordinator Keeper!**_** is featuring Dawn's Mom!)**

By the time they finished exploring the Coordinator's Facilities, it was 5:00.

"Hey Drew? I'm gonna go back to my condo and change clothes, ok?" May asked.

Drew thought the clothes she was wearing were fine, but since he didn't have the nerve to say so and May didn't think so, he agreed.

** 5:35 PM **

Drew was annoyed.

How could a girl take 30 minutes to change? Drew was just about to knock on May's condo door again when it opened.

May came out wearing a crystal blue colored sundress with white sandals. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with a pearl white ribbon holding it back. Around her wrist, she wore the bracelet that Lizabeth gave her. It was the People of the Water's mark bracelet. **(A/N From the ninth Pokemon movie, **_**Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea**_

Clutched in her hand was a small blue purse with rhinestones on it.

Drew was still in shock at how May was even prettier than before.

"Wow. You look well… um… great. We should get going." Drew managed to murmur.

Since May couldn't ride her Ponyta without singeing her dress, she rode behind Drew, on his Flygon, giving him directions to Kim's. She had both legs off to one side, so she held Drew really tightly so she wouldn't fall. Not that Drew minded at all.

At 5:58, the two arrived at Kim's ranch. May, with her horrible sense of direction, almost forgot where it was.

Drew hopped off and helped Kim down, then returned Flygon to his pokeball.

"So how did you meet Kim?" Drew asked May as they made their way to the front door.

"Megumi, who helped me get here is best friends with Kim. Brock, Ash, Misty and Dawn are here too because they met Kim's brothers at Professor Rowan's lab" May explained as she knocked on the door.

Footsteps were heard and the doorknob turned, revealing Misty.

"Hey you two! Dinner's almost done! Come on in!" Misty said with a smile.

May and Drew entered Kim's house to have dinner.

**Me: SO?**

**Steph: Glad you FINALLY got it up.**

**Anna: Is dinner so special that it had to wait until next chapter?**

**Izzy: I'll save my complaining for later! LOL!**

**Steph, Anna, and Me: …**

**Izzy: Never mind.**

**Me: Anyway I had this entire chapter and the next written. I'm just too lazy or busy to type 'em up. Oh, and you'll have to wait to see if dinner is important.**

**Anna: Why?**

**Me: Because it's supposed to keep people reading!**

**Izzy: Well, if you updated faster, you wouldn't have to do that!**

**Me: I GET IT!!**

**Misty: Hi!**

**May: Hello!**

**Me, Anna, Izzy and Steph: Hi!**

**Steph: Where's Drew?**

**Izzy: And Brock?**

**Anna: And Ash?**

**Brock: We're right here.**

**Drew: Why am I here again?**

**Me: Because you love us and you really want to know what will happen next!**

**Drew: No.**

**Ash: Do you have any food? I'm starved!**

**Misty: You're always starved.**

**Me: It's okay. I have some extra food for the Bottomless Pit.**

**Brock: Anyway, what about this chapter? I personally loved it!**

**Misty: Of course you would! Someone actually likes you back.**

**Brock: (singsong) Somebody's jealous!**

**Misty: glare **

**May: I actually liked it. I got to see my condo and the Contest Hall!**

**Izzy, Steph, Anna and Me: …and Drew?**

**May: blush Umm… of course not! …Heh… **

**Misty: Suuure.**

**Steph: Anyway, be nice to the authoress**

**Izzy: And review!**

**Anna: If you review you might get the next chapter faster!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Anna: Oops! Gotta go! ANNA OUT!**

**Steph and Izzy: Cya' next chapter!**

**Me: Oh and here's a little preview from next chapter!**

"_**Goodnight, May." Sweet dreams." Drew said to the brunette's sleeping form.**_

_**And with that he leaned down and kissed May's forehead. **_

_**Out of May's condo, Drew crept. Into his own condo to sleep peacefully and dream May-filled dreams…**_

**Me: There you go! REVIEW please!!! D**


	4. Tie!

May showed Drew where the kitchen was as she went to greet her friends

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with my play and I lost the notebook that had my written copy of the story in it(heh…oops! -') , so I had to find it. Thank you if you stuck by me and waited for me! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my Drama Production Class, for being such an awesome class, cast, actors, and such amazing friends, and my best friend Angel for putting up with my endless rehearsals! You are all wonderful and thank you for the amazing play that we put on!**

**Now on with the long-overdue:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tie!**

May showed Drew where the kitchen was as she went to greet her friends. As May entered the kitchen, she noticed Blissey and Chansey were helping Kim and Brock cook. Kim noticed May standing in the kitchen, wiped her hands on a towel, then hugged the teen girl. After Kim hugged her, May introduced Drew to the young female breeder.

"Well now that you're here, why don't you tell everyone to sit down, and Brock and I will bring out the food. We'll have the Pokemon eat in the den, and the rest of us in the dining room. Okay?" Kim didn't wait for a response and sped ahead to preparing the food.

May, and Drew who was just tagging along, went to inform everyone that it was dinnertime. Minutes later, the circular table was full, of people and food. They sat like this: Drew, May, Misty, Ash, Brock, Kim, Megumi, Connor, Dawn and lastly, Kyle. Once everyone was settled in, Kim told everyone to dig in and that's exactly what they did. They had some classic foods with a little twist. They had Grilled Cheese Paninis with Tomato pesto, Sloppy Joes with fresh condiments, and Fresh Lemonade with sugar-rimmed glasses. In a way, Ash, Connor and Kyle seemed to be inhaling their food. The three boys ate so much they were practically bottomless-pits.

Kim went into the kitchen and prepared everyone's dessert. She prepared each person a bowl with a scoop of each, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream. On top were chocolate and caramel syrup, fresh cookies, and a mound of whipped cream, topped off with a cherry. An insanely awesome sundae.

After everyone finished their sundaes, they took their own and their Pokemon's dishes to the sink. Upon instinct, Kim began washing the dishes. Brock gently took the dishes out of her hands and moved her away from the sink.

"I'll do them Kim." Brock said softly, kindly.

The young woman tried to protest as Brock started washing the dishes, but Brock nicely told her just relax for a bit. Finally, Kim sighed and hopped onto the countertop to watch her boyfriend do her usual chore.

May walked in with her dishes, and heard their little argument and started giggling at how cute the two breeders looked together. Drew walked in after her with his dishes.

"What are you giggling about, you odd-ball?" Drew asked in a light manner.

" Those two/" She replied quietly," They're perfect for each other!"

Drew shook his head at the girl's giggling reason and took the dishes from May, setting the dirty dishes on the counter. He then dragged May out of the kitchen, soon to be followed by Ash, Misty and Dawn and the five of them sat in the den and chatted.

"Who would have thought Brock would find the perfect girl? It always seemed like no girl would ever accept him." Misty commented about the couple in the kitchen.

Ash, Dawn, and May agreed with the water trainer as Connor and Kyle joined the group. They all started chatting and soon the breeders entered the den, holding hands, and joined the conversation.

"Hey May? Drew? It's 8:45. Do you want to head back? Its pretty dark right now and it is still getting darker." Kim asked after looking at the clock in the den.

May nodded sleepily as Drew looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yeah we'll be heading back now, but I think, May, you should ride with me because you look too tired to go by herself in the dark." The girl nodded.

"We'll see everyone later, OK? Bye!" Drew pushed May out the door.

Drew wanted to hurry and get May home, because it was so late and May looked like she was miserable trying to keep herself up.

Drew and May landed back at the condos in 35 minutes. Drew noticed as they landed, that May had fallen asleep holding on to his waist. So Drew got off carefully and he made sure May stayed on his back in the piggyback position, and returned Flygon. Drew carried May to her room, but was surprised at how incredibly light the girl was. He couldn't find May's key, and wasn't about to wake her either, so he got out his hey, opened his condo and carefully put Mau on his bed and pulled the covers up to her face.

"Goodnight May. Sweet dreams." Drew said to the brunette's sleeping form.

With that he leaned close to her and kissed the girl's forehead gently. He quietly left the bedroom and pulled out an extra pillow and blanket and went to sleep on the couch in the living room. He softly fell into a sweet, May filled dreamland.

The next morning…

May woke up very comfy to a sweet, familiar scent surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she realized she wasn't in her room. Freaking out, she ran out of the bedroom to find Drew making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Oh, look! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!" Drew commented with a happy smirk.

May still had no idea what was going on so she was panicking.

"What the heck is going on, Drew?!" May asked in a slightly anxious high voice.

"First, calm down. You're fine, right? So breathe, and I'll tell you." Drew said sitting the girl down on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate.

"OK, so last night you fell asleep before we came home, so I flew you home and carried you into my condo. By the way, you could stand to lose a few pounds there May." Drew finished jokingly.

"Hey! That's rude! And I've been trying, but all the dessert always looks so good!" May took the joke seriously.

"May, as funny as what you just said was, I was just kidding. You're really light, so you don't need to worry about losing weight. You're perfect as you are." Drew blushed after realizing what he said.

'I wonder if he was still talking about my weight…' May thought.

'Hopefully she won't realize I was talking about how incredibly perfect she is.' Drew thought

"Anyways, I couldn't find your room key, so I used mine and put you in the bed. End of story. Simple, Miss Over-reaction." Drew said leaving out a part or two.

"Then where did you sleep…" May noticed the blanket and pillow on the couch and put it together.

"You slept on the couch in your own condo? But…but…but you could have put me on the couch! Why didn't you?" May wondered.

"Never mind that." Drew muttered trying to think of a good way to change the subject.

"But, I took your bed!" May continued to protest.

"Fine. If you want to repay me for taking my bed, then make breakfast! Everything you need is in the kitchen." Drew said smirking.

Drew had no idea if May was good at cooking or not, but he decided to let her at least try. May ran back to her condo to get the cookbook that Brock gave her, and started cooking. She chose to make Brock's Cinnabar Cinnamon French Toast. She also thought it would be nice to make fresh orange juice so she started to squeezed it while she had the French toast on the stove.

May had the radio on, so when a song she knew came on, she turned up the radio to sing along.

_**This may never start.**_

_**We could fall apart.**_

_**And I'd be your memory.**_

_**Lost your sense of fear. **_

_**Feelings insincere.**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

Drew watched May sing the song into the whisk she was holding and tried to mix something at the same time.

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.**_

_**Just like I imagine.**_

_**I could never feel this way.**_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_

_**My heart's beating faster.**_

_**Holding on to feel the same.**_

By now, May was bouncing around the kitchen to the beat of the song while she made the food.

_**This may never start.**_

_**I'll tear us apart.**_

_**Can I be your enemy?**_

_**Losing half a year.**_

_**Waiting for you here**_

_**I'd be your anything.**_

May was dipping pieces of bread into the batter she had just made.

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.**_

_**Just like I imagine.**_

_**I could never feel this way.**_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_

_**My heart's beating faster.**_

_**Holding on to feel the same.**_

Next, she carefully placed the battered bread onto a skillet to cook it. After it began cooking, she went to squeeze some oranges into two glasses

_**This may never start.**_

_**Tearing out my heart.**_

_**I'd be your memory.**_

_**Lost your sense of fear.**_

_**(I'd be your memory)**_

_**Feelings disappear.**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

Drew's thoughts wandered to hopes that he would be weaved within May's memories, before he startled himself out of his embarrassing thoughts.

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.**_

_**Just like I imagine.**_

_**I could never feel this way.**_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_

_**My heart's beating faster.**_

_**Holding on to feel the same.**_

May finished cooking the bread slices and grabbed the orange juice she had squeezed out of the fridge

_**This may never start.**_

_**We could fall apart **_

_**And I'd be your memory.**_

_**Lost your sense of fear.**_

_**Feelings insincere.**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

Drew admired May. She always smiled when she tried new things, even if she wasn't good at them and always made everything more fun than it could have been.

"_And that was Sugarcult with Memory! And now, Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift." _

_**She said,**_

_**I was 7 and you were 9**_

_**I looked at you**_

_**Like the stars would shine in the sky**_

_The pretty lights… _

May turned the radio off as she carried out their food. She put a plate of French toast, dusted with powdered sugar and a fresh glass of orange juice in front of Drew, then set her plate and glass down, and they both began to eat. Drew was somewhat surprised at how well May was able to cook, or at least follow a recipe

"This is actually pretty good." May smiled at Drew's compliment.

"But, I've had better." Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

She thought Drew was going to be nice but apparently not. May should be used to his teasing by now, right? Well she wasn't.

"Of course you have! You've had Kim and Brock's cooking! But you can't be nice at all and live with less than perfect cooking with out insulting me!" May yelled.

She ran to her condo, leaving the main door open and slamming her bedroom door. Drew looked after her in dismay. He hadn't thought is mindless teasing would hurt her that much.

The green-haired boy slowly walked toward May's bedroom door, where you could hear her sobbing heavily through the door. He knocked then started talking.

"May?" Drew began cautiously, "I'm sorry." The sobs quieted a bit.

"I-I didn't know I hurt you that badly. Now would you please come out here and let me explain a little better?" Drew pleaded.

May decided that if Drew would show his weaker side, then she should at least explain why his words hurt so badly.

May opened the door to find Drew sulking and pacing outside the door, looking surprisingly downcast and worried. When he heard the door open he spun towards the door to face May. Both teens started talking at once.

"Look, May, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for not telling you-"

"You go first." Drew said while kicking his foot around

"OK, but lets go sit down." May said.

The two went to sit on May's couch and sat down. May took a deep breath and started her explanation.

"Drew, what you said wasn't what really hurt me. It's just that when I was little, there was this guy who always picked on me…

FLASHBACK

"Hey, look! It's May! She got second in the race yesterday! She's always second best! Second-best May!" A tall, stout boy teased a very young May.

Before the boy started teasing May, she had just been walking past a bench where a bunch of kids were playing. The kids all started laughing and teasing May.

"No matter what you do, someone can ALWAYS do it way better! You're never good at ANYTHING!! So buzz off!" The bully shooed the girl off.

May walked off dejectedly with her head hanging down.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow. That's so sad. I'm sorry May. I didn't mean to be a jerk. I was just teasing you. Truthfully, your food was fantastic."

Drew realized what he said and started blushing.

"But…um…I think we should go train… or something." Drew said turning his back on May.

May walked up behind Drew and placed and hand on his left shoulder. As a result, Drew turned around to face her and he received a soft, gentle smile. Drew's face softened and he showed the slightest trace of a smile. May leaned over towards Drew and softly kissed his right cheek.

Drew froze up in shock that May had kissed him, and immediately started blushing. Apparently May and Drew were racing to see whose face could look more like a tomato the fastest. Drew won.

May turned on her heel and started skipping towards the door with a goofy grin on her face, though Drew couldn't see it.

"Meet ya downstairs 'k?" May said cheerfully. She waved as she walked out the door.

Though he would never admit it, Drew was still happily dwelling on the fact that May had kissed him on the cheek. Drew shook his head and put on his 'cool, calm and collected' face. In other words, Drew went back to his usual cocky self.

After about 5 minutes, Drew left May's condo and headed towards the lobby. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he saw May sitting on the bench. Truthfully, she looked uncomfortable and like she didn't think she belonged. Drew wasn't quite sure why she looked that way, but he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Excuse me miss. I believe you are sitting in a No Self-Pity Zone. I will have to ask you to immediately stop the Pity Parade, so you and your handsome coordinator friend can go train." Drew's face held a huge smirk.

May giggled and bit and wore a smile on her face, which pleased Drew, though he'd never admit it.

The two headed to their training spot. May had decided that today she would work on making her Pokemon's moves stronger, so Drew assisted her while doing the same for his Pokemon. After around three hours or hard training, they made their way to the Coordinator's Café.

They ate on the patio again so their Pokemon could enjoy their food and relax after the hard training. As the two ate their thoughts drifted to the other, but both hid their thoughts well.

Drew was about to ask May why she kissed him in the condo, when a guy who looked about their age came over to their table.

"Hiya! I'm Tory Trenner! I assume you two are new to Sinnoh contests?" Tory asked.

He looked to be about 5'10" and lean. He had dirty blond hair and cool blue-green eyes. His hair was short but spiky in all different directions (think Syaoran's hair from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles). Next to him was a Pokemon that was on all fours with a leaf on its forehead and green tipped ears, along with what May guessed to be a tail. May must've looked curious because Tory explained his Pokemon.

"Oh, this is my Leafeon. It's an evolution of Eevee. She's my best friend! We do everything together!" Tory grinned as May smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Tory! I'm May Maple! I'm from-" May was interrupted.

"Petalburg! I've seen your father on TV! He's amazing! And so is your coordinating!" Tory said.

May laughed. So many people knew her father, even in Sinnoh.

"And you are Drew Kingly. Quite a confident coordinator! And reason to be!" Tory complimented the cocky boy.

"Don't. You'll only inflate his ego and head more." May grumbled.

Tory laughed a joyful laugh. He sat down at their table and discussed contests. They talked of Sinnoh, Hoenn, Jhoto, and Kanto contests. They discussed MCs, judges as well as facilities, Pokemon and coordinators.

Time flew by without the three noticing and soon they figured it was time to part. Tory walked south of the café, towards some residences, while May and Drew walked west towards Kim's place.

For some odd reason, May and Drew wanted to walk the whole way there. While walking, Drew plucked up the courage to ask about the kiss.

"H-h-hey, May?" Drew asked

"Hmmm?" May looked at Drew.

"Why…no. Was there a reason why you… why you kissed me on the cheek this morning?" Drew asked through blushing cheeks.

May turned red. She didn't really want to tell Drew the truth, so she made up a reasonable and somewhat true answer.

"Because, you showed me your weaker side, so I wanted to thank you." May replied, trying to sound non-chalant.

"Oh-OK. I-I mean that's what I thought, but I just wanted to make sure." Drew said trying so very hard to sound natural.

From anyone else's point of view besides May's they would be like 'Suuuuuure Drew, sure.'

"I'll race ya!" May said grinning.

Drew looked at May, then the road ahead of them. You could see Kim's ranch about two miles in front of them.

"Where to?" Drew already thought he knew the answer though.

"To Kim's place, OK?" May smiled, and then looked for a starting point, finding a big oak tree.

"We start at the big oak tree, ok with you?" May grinned as Drew nodded.

The minute they got to the tree, May dashed off full speed, while Drew paced himself. Drew knew that by pacing himself he could do the same fast jog and speed through the last stretch, while May would tire quickly and slow through the last stretch.

1 ¾ miles later…

Drew was still running the same speed, preparing to speed, while May was dragging. As Drew thought, she tired about 30 seconds later. She slowly jogged behind Drew for a while.

But May was determined to win, so she sucked up her cramp, and just as Drew started speeding up, so did she. Soon enough, May and Drew were running head to head (or foot to foot).

Drew could barely believe that May still had enough energy to run fast again, but he quickly re0focused his mind to Kim's gate, a little farther ahead.

May was running with all her might. She really wanted to beat Drew so she was running with her all. Apparently, her all was enough energy to keep up with Drew.

With Kim and Brock…

The two breeders were walking around the ranch, checking up on the Pokemon, when they saw two figures coming towards them. One was a brunette girl, recognizable as May, and the other, a green-haired boy, recognizable as her friend, Drew.

Brock chuckled at the teens. Kim grinned when she realized the two were racing.

"How cute! Those two are so perfect for each other!" Kim cooed, looking at the racing coordinators.

"Yeah they are, aren't they. Let's go open the gate for them. Otherwise there will be two sweaty teens collapsed on the dirt path. Then they will bring the dirt inside, and so on and so on." Brock said, grabbing Kim's hand.

The two ran to the gate, pulled it open and plopped down on the grass to wait for the two coordinators.

Back to May and Drew…

Both of the teens took notice of the breeders at the gate but were too focused on running to wave. May was getting insanely tired, but absolutely refused to give Drew the satisfaction of beating her (again). Though he didn't show it, Drew was also tiring, but with pretty much the same goal in mind he kept using his strength to charge forward next to May.

"First-to-step-through-the-gate-wins!" May said between heavy breaths.

Drew smirked in response.

As the two neared the gate, each seemed more determined to beat the other. Their arms were pumping at full force; their legs were making larger bounds across the dirt path towards the gate. Both felt like collapsing but ran with all their might despite the pain. Sweat rolled off their bodies and hearts pounded as they neared the gate.

About two steps from the gate, both Drew and May took a giant hands forward dive into the yard. As May's left hand went through the gate, Drew's right hand did the same.

Brock and Kim looked at the teens' hands in utter disbelief. The two had entered the gate at the same time; therefore they had tied. They had a perfect tie. As both the brown and the green haired teen collapsed onto the grass Brock and Kim were frozen at how unbelievable it was. What were the odds of a perfect tie between the two coordinators?

Of course, both wanted to know that they won so they looked expectantly at the shocked couple.

"Who won?" The brunette voiced her thoughts, still breathing heavily.

Drew simply nodded, because he too was catching his breath and knew it was better not to speak.

"Heh. Well…about that…" The female breeder began hesitantly.

"You see…it was a tie. When we say tie, we mean a _perfect tie_. Like, you both finished at the _exact_ same time." Brock jumped in.

Drew and May looked at their friends, then at themselves and fell back onto the grass.

They had practically killed themselves in a random race (which wasn't the beset idea in the first place XD) and they tie?

"Uggh!" May muttered as she lay back on the grass.

Drew just stretched and walked into the house. Brock, with Kim's help, got May to go inside the air-conditioned house to relax. Already there, Drew was on the couch watching a travel show (Teehee! Drew's watching a travel show XD!) and sipping an ice-cold glass of lemonade.

"Where'd you get the lemonade?" May was confused.

"From the fridge, dimwit." Drew flipped his hair.

"Kim and I made some this morning. You should see her orchard! Fresh fruit and berries!" Brock said grinning.

The two teen coordinators perked up immediately.

"Berries?" They asked in unison.

Kim laughed.

"Yeah! Take a basket or two from the back door and go ahead and pick your berries. I trust you two know which berries to pick and how to pick them since you're coordinators, so have fun! I have berries from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and here! Just go past the Luvdisc Lake and you'll see it!" Kim told them cheerfully.

The two dashed out of the house quickly to find the orchard.

"Well, Miss Brooks," Brock said in a cheesy, fancy accent, "Shall we go for a stroll on this lovely day?"

Kim giggled like a little girl at the accent.

"We shall!" Kim mimicked Brock.

The breeders linked arms and did the _Wizard of Oz_ skip out the door.

(A/N HAH! And you thought I forgot about everyone else, huh? Nope! XD)

While the coordinators gathered berries and the breeders skipped, Kyle, Misty, Megumi, and Dawn watched Ash and Connor have a random Pokemon battle. It was a best two out of three game. Ash was using Pikachu, Gligar and Staravia, while Turtwig pouted on the sidelines. Connor was using Swampert, Charmeleon and Staraptor.

Kyle, Megumi, Misty, and Dawn were all sitting on a bench, under a large shady tree, next to the grass battling field. (A/N Yes, there were many battle fields on the grounds but they chose the grass one because it was near the tree and it was warm outside. Everyone had released their Pokemon, who were happily chatting and playing under and on the tree.

Here are some of the things the Pokemon were saying:

_"Boy when I ride on Ash's shoulders, he zones out a lot when Misty walks in front of him!" Pikachu told Buneary while he waited to battle._

_"Dawn zones out while she's walking too, but that's because she's thinking about Paul!" Buneary responded._

_"I have a lot of friends since Kyle's trying to catch all the Sinnoh Pokemon! Though, his Skitty is a bit prissy!" Monferno said._

_"Misty always relaxes in the gym pool when she's back home. All she talks about is Ash!" Azurill revealed with a giggle._

_"Why won't Ash battle with me? Turtwig sulked._

_"Connor is too smart to use two water Pokemon, but I still want to battle." Wartortle complained._

Yes, so as you can see, this group of Pokemon is very talkative.

Connor started off with his Staraptor, while Ash used Gligar.

"Staraptor use Take Down!"

"Gligar, dodge and use Steel Wing!"

Gligar dodged the Take Down with grace and swooped upward after Staraptor and attacked him with Steel Wing.

"Staraptor, you OK?" Connor asked his Pokemon as it took the attack head on.

"Stara!!" (_Yes!!_)

"Good! Now then use that technique we've been working on!"

Staraptor took to the skies, dove down with incredible speed straight at the ground and right before hitting the ground, Staraptor pulled up and surprised Gligar with a Quick Attack. This knocked Gligar to the ground with a thud.

"Hey Gligar, can you fight?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Gliiiiiiiiii-GAR!! _Oooooooooh YEAH!!_

"Then, Gligar use swift, jump then grab Staraptor's talons!"

Before Connor could counter the attack, Gligar executed the move. After that he used swift and knocked Staraptor out.

"Great job Staraptor! Return!"

Connor walked over to Ash.

"Do you want to have your Gligar healed?" Connor asked Ash.

"Sure, but…" Ash stopped when he noticed a Blissey taking Connor's pokeball.

"Just give it to Blissey and she'll be back later." Ash handed over his pokeball.

And so they resumed their battle with Staravia vs. Charmeleon. Staravia won by using flying patterns to confuzzle Chameleon's mind. Next, both Pokemon were sent of to be healed. Pikachu and Swampert took the field. Swampert, being a water and ground type had Pikachu at a theoretical disadvantage.

"Pikachu is weak against Swampert, right?" Dawn asked.

" As Brock would say, 'Type doesn't matter as much as the training of the Pokemon.'" Misty said trying to imitate Brock's voice and expression with a giggle.

The girls watched Connor and Ash battle as they chatted and Kyle cleaned his pokeballs and judged the match.

Connor and Ash finished in a tie.

Both Connor's Swampert and Ash's Pikachu attacked each other at the same time. Swampert used Surf as Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Swampert got electrocuted and Pikachu, tired out by Volt Tackle was flung backwards by the wave. Both were unable to battle, Kyle proclaimed, acting as judge.

Both the boys smiled in defeat then went to check on their Pokemon. They both congratulated their Pokemon on a job well done and Connor returned Swampert while Ash carried Pikachu to rest under the shade while Blissey healed Pikachu. The two very determined trainers hook hands and began talking about lots of random battle strategies and attacks. Kyle soon joined in, seeing as he was a know-it-all.

Megumi, Misty and Dawn were getting a little stiff, so they told the boys they were going to go relax in a tree, they just waved to them but didn't seem to actually register the information.

The Girl Trio found a nice elegant tree just past what Meg told them was Luvdisc Lake. They climbed just high enough so no one walking nearby could see them unless they came directly underneath the tree.

Just as the girls got settled into their places on the thick branch, Drew and May walked past the lake and under the tree.

Drew and May had been discussing berry qualities as they passed by the tree.

"Leppa berries have a good amount of spicy, sour, bitter and sweet tastes and it can be useful in battles! I think it takes a bit too long to grow than I like, but the smaller ones taste better. I like using them, so I always stock up on them before contests." Drew smirked.

"I try to stock up on Leppa, Oran, Lum, and Sitrus berries before contests, because they can be useful and are great for Poke-muffins, due to all the flavors." May said cockily back to the boy.

"Did you know that they call Poke-muffins, Poffins here? I heard that…" Drew's voice shrank away as they got further from the girls' tree.

Misty, Dawn and Megumi were all gaping and staring at each other in shock. Drew and May were having a civil conversation and walking a bit close to each other. Kim and Brock taking a walk interrupted their shock. They walked to the lake and then sat down to chat. All the girls were intently listening to every word, to find something cute or funny.

Kim, apparently tired, started nodding off when Brock was asking her about her battling fields. He quickly rested her head on his shoulder with Brock's arm around her waist, keeping her to him. The atmosphere was adorable, light and all-around adorable!

Just as Brock fell asleep with his head atop Kim's head, Drew and May walked by the opposite side of the lake (A/N They were just killing time). May looked at the scene with awe and muttered a soft

"Awww."

Drew looked where May was looking, and talked to the girl in a hushed voice.

"May, lets leave them alone. Kim has a Poffin maker, so we can make some."

May nodded in agreement. The two walked back to house.

Once the breeders were sound asleep, the three hiding girls softly descended the tree and made their way (quietly!) back to Kim's house.

**Me: Sooooooooooooo? What did u guys think?**

**Drew: I took you months to post **_**this**_**?**

**Dawn: Why did we climb a tree?**

**Megumi: I thought it was fun!**

**Dawn: I have vertigo! It was NOT fun!**

**Drew: You guys were spying!**

**May: Drew, leave it.**

**Brock: By the way, if you didn't get it, in Sinnoh Poke-muffins are called Poffins. Get it? Good.**

**Me: Sorry if that was confusing!**

**Tory: Another OC?! You have some serious issues with OCs!!**

**Me: …You **_**are**_** an OC…**

**Tory: -- **

**Ash: Since no one's getting around to it… If you liked it, review! If you didn't review anyways! Just review!**

**May: Yeah! Review!!**

**Tory: Review!**

**Me: Review!!**

**Megumi: Review!**

**Brock: Revi—**

**Drew: YES! THEY GET IT! REVIEW!**

**Me: Again, sorry about the insanely long wait! But I have the next 4 or 5 written, so it hopefully won't take **_**too**_** long before the next update! Thank you for reading and review!**


	5. Enter Stage Right!

* * *

**Hey guys**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I found it better not to combine this chapter with the next because it kind of messed up the flow and made things awkward.**

**Also, I have a few terms that it might help you if you know them. Some are obvious, but it's just in case!**

**Audition- Process where the director or casting director of a production asks actors / actresses / performers to show him/her what they can do**

**Melodrama-(in the 17th, 18th, and early 19th centuries) a romantic dramatic composition with music interspersed.**

**Monologue-a (usually long) dramatic speech by a single actor**

**Blocking- The process of arranging moves to be made by the actors during the play, recorded by stage management in the prompt script**

**Pantomime- The telling of a story without words, by means of bodily movements, gestures, and facial expressions.**

**Closed Audition- An audition with just the judges and the person(s) auditioning. In an open audition, there's a group of people waiting to audition watching as well.**

**Slate- At the beginning of an audition, the actor states their name, age, role they are auditioning for, and anything else the judge (s) ask for.**

**So here's Chapter five of Sinnoh, Roses, and Contests!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter Stage Right! **

_**Auditions!!**_

_We will be performing a Melodrama and we are holding auditions for the casts on Saturday June 8__th__ at 12:30PM. Please come at 12:20 to the Espeon Theater. All experience levels welcome! We will need three full casts as well!! Hope to see you there!_

May read the poster aloud. Everyone (A/N I'm going to refer to the following people as everyone from now on: May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Brock, Kim, Meg, Connor, Kyle and Dawn) was sitting in Kim's living room, while May read the poster Kyle found on the fence that morning.

"So they're doing a melodrama? What did they do last year Kim?" Connor asked lightly.

"They did a pantomime. They did a great job." Kim replied, "Last time they did a melodrama, it was popular!"

"So they do a play every year?" Misty asked.

"They do a historical play every year around this time. They also do a Christmas, summer and Contest Opening Season play every year." Kyle informed.

Everyone began talking while May retreated into her head and thought for a few minutes on whether or not she wanted to audition.

"I want to audition! Its sounds fun! But we only have two days to practice." May told.

"How about you go too?" Ash asked.

"Why should I? I would get the main role, sure, but then-"

"Wait Drew. Every year, one boy always gets the main role." Kim interrupted. "Tory Trenner."

"He's an acting coordinator. He acts really well when he competes in contests. By using his acting skills, he's able to bring out the most beautiful attacks of his Pokemon." Kyle informed.

"Wait, Tory? Drew, didn't we meet a Tory yesterday?" May then turned to the locals, "Does he have dirty blonde hair? Blue-green eyes? About 2 inches shorter than 6 feet?"

The Brooks' nodded. Drew thought how well May recalled a random boy they met yesterday, so well. OK, so he was just a _bit_ jealous, but May would never have to know.

"Did you perhaps see Tory at CeCe's place?" Meg asked.

"Huh? Where?" The two coordinators asked in unison.

Kim and Meg went on to explain how Cecelia owns The Coordinator's Café and her name is often shortened to CeCe. Also, locals tend to shorten the Café's name to C.C. So it is sometimes called CeCe's place or C.C. May and Drew laughed and told them how they met the boy.

"Well if he's s sure he's going to win, then I'll just have to prove him wrong!" Drew smirked.

"Alright, then study up on Melodramas. It'll help you when you're reading it." Kim grinned.

The two ran off toward Hearthome to practice and register.

After they left, a sudden, incredibly strong wind whipped around outside. Loud impenetrable noises could be heard coming from the front yard of Kim's ranch. Everyone began looking around in curiosity. The three Brooks kids' eyes bulged at the same time.

"Our parents." They silently mumbled. Though no one heard it, all the occupants of the room fell abruptly silent. Kim, Connor and Kyle all ran outside just as the royal blue helicopter landed in the front yard.

A short woman, about 5 feet 2 inches, stepped out wearing a knee length gold strapless dress that swept to one side and frayed at the ends, with a sheer silver cloth that wrapped gracefully around her shoulders and ruby red flats. (A/N Real practical helicopter clothes, huh? ;D) She had long, wavy, auburn hair that was whipping around her, but never flew in front of her almost regal face.

After the woman appeared a taller man about 6 feet tall. His slicked back ebony hair complemented his powerful face and Armani suit. He wore a small smile that did not look the least bit happy as he glanced at the tall house nearby. In contrast, the woman was grinning broadly and waving to the "crowd" awaiting their arrival in the yard. As the helicopter blades ceased movement, and therefore the incredibly loud noise, the woman stepped onto Sinnoh ground.

"Hello my darlings! We're back from our resort!" The woman cheerfully called.

"they stayed at that resort for five years!" Kyle whispered to the group.

"Children, I trust everything is alright?" The man asked, sternly.

"Yes, father." Kim said, morosely "The ranch is in tip-top shape."

"Well, your mother and I aren't going to stay long. We'll only be in town for a quick rest." Mr. Brooks said.

"Ok. Connor, bring their things up, alright? I'll go check to make sure the room's alright." Said Kim calmly, but panicking inside.

She ran to the master bedroom, with Brock trailing her to help. Meg decided to help out too by chatting it up with Mr. & Mrs. Brooks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brooks! It's great to see you both again! Shall we go inside and have some tea?" prompted Megumi.

"Hi Meg! Tea sounds fabulous, don't you think dear?" Mrs. Brooks took the bait.

"Tea sounds fine, Megumi." He replied**. (A/N . SNOB!)**

The group gathered around the kitchen table while Megumi brewed the tea, and Connor dragged the luggage upstairs.

* * *

While Brock and Kim were frantically cleaning the guest room and making it look great, May and Drew decided to go practice for the play. Both were auditioning for either hero or heroine. The play was going to be based on this coordinating king who is in love with the MC for the contests. The villain then steals the MC's Pokemon and the King saves the day.

"May do you want to go and pick up our audition scripts?" asked Drew from atop his Flygon, to the girl on the Ponyta.

May gave her consent, so they headed to Espeon Hall. When they arrived, they entered and found Tory Trenner there talking to the director. Their feet made noise as they walked toward the director, so the boy and woman looked up.

"Hi guys! You're auditioning on Saturday?" asked the female director. **(A/N HA! When I was writing this, I had a male, sort of round director in mind, but I decided to go against what I had in mind! :D)**

The pair simply nodded at the director.

"Cool! Here's the sign up sheet. Sign up under _Hero_,_ Heroine_,_ Villain_ or _Other_." She said.

May and Drew took the clipboard and signed up: May under Heroine and Drew under Hero.

"Hero? You're auditioning out for Hero?" Tory asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Why?" Drew smirked back with a hair flip.

"Oh, no reason. We'll just be competing for the hero role in Cast 1. Cast 1 is the best cast, and the cast that does more shows." Tory said as he walked out of the theater.

"Tory is great, but egotistical actor, but hey, who knows? Maybe you'll get the Cast 1 role. Here are the monologues you'll be doing. You can do partner or solo auditions. See you Saturday!"

"Oh! Danny Dogood! Please save me!" May recited.

"I'm coming my dear Polly Pureheart!" read Drew.

"Dang. Cheesy much?" Drew said.

"Melodramas are _all about_ being very cheesy!" May said through giggles.

The two were back in their training clearing area, practicing their (cheesy) lines for the auditions on the weekend. As they said, melodramas are insanely cheesy and the characters are weird and have fun names.

"Stop right there, evil doer!" Drew was getting into character.

"Okay, then at the end, we have a few lines that she highlighted to practice." May said, looking through the script.

"Oh, Danny! Thank you so _very_ much!" swooned May.

"Aw shucks, Polly! It was nothing." Drew said in a bashful tone.

"The End." May and Drew said in unison.

Then they went on to practicing the blocking for the lines they memorized. Here's the blocking in the beginning:

May is writing in a book, when Drew enters in a "manly" pose. They talk, Drew leaves, May sighs in happiness.

"Okay, then Scene 2. It has harder blocking, especially since there is no person there. We'll just pretend for today." Said Drew.

"Alright but it says that I get pushed by the villain. What do I do?" asked May confused.

"Just fake it!" Drew said with a hair flip.

So May and Drew practiced their blocking in the clearing. Meanwhile, back at the ranch….

* * *

Kim was insanely frantic. She was so bad at cleaning, whatever she cleaned got ten times worse. Luckily, Brock was simply amazing at cleaning, and they got the master bedroom looking spotless before Connor, Kim and Kyle's parents could see it. Then they all gathered in the living room.

"So what's been happening with you two?" asked Kim as she sat down on the couch.

"Well Taelia Region was gorgeous, but it's great to be back home. We got you all gifts too! We put them in your rooms." Said Mrs. Brooks.

"How long are you staying?" asked Kyle anxiously.

"Only a week before we head to Lovalia Region. The very exclusive, small, resort island region." Mr. Brooks said a bit, well… snobbily.

"So, how long will you be staying there?' Connor asked, trying to keep the conversation lighter.

So they talked and laughed and caught up with everyone. But most of the time, the atmosphere was like oil and vinegar. Neither mixed, but both were present and got along. Mr. & Mrs. Brooks was the serious, disapproving mood, sort of like vinegar. The Brooks children were more like the oil: lighter mood, nicer, happier and sometimes frantic.

Megumi, Brock, Ash, May and Misty watched the tension filled scene with worry. This was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

May and Drew had finished practicing, and were seated at the Coordinator's Café as the waitress from the last time came over.

"Hello! My, my! You two are back again? What would you sweeties like?"

"Strawberry Mango Smoothie please!"

"Tropical Breeze Smoothie, thanks."

"Alright! I'll be right back with your smoothies!" The waitress walked off with a sweet smile.

As they waited for their smoothies, the pair discussed the auditions and tried in vein to find a line in the script that didn't make either of them crack up.

Drew and May quickly sipped up the delicious drinks and climbed atop May's Ponyta.

"Would you like me to teach you some tricks?" Drew asked

"Huh?" was all May said, very confused.

"I know some tricks and can teach you how to jump obstacles on Ponyta." Said Drew simply.

"Really? That would be so cool, Drew! Let's go to our clearing!" May said

'_Our_ clearing.' Drew smiled inwardly.

When they arrived at _their _clearing, Drew moved a log into the grassy areas and showed May how to jump it without falling off her Pokemon.

Soon, May was jumping the log thoughtlessly, until a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Drew picked up on this quite quickly and made May stop and relax for a while, before they went back to rehearsing their lines.

* * *

Saturday, Noon.

"MAY! LET'S GO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Called Drew from the outside of May's door.

He had been trying to get May to answer he door for 15 minutes, but was failing miserably.

"Alright, Alright! I'm coming!" May finally replied as the door clicked, and opened to reveal the girl.

Today, the brunette wore black Bermuda shorts, a red T-shirt, gold flats and a red beret. Her brown hair was curled and in loose pigtails, tied with gold ribbon.

"Finally." Drew muttered with his head down, trying to hide his blush at how cute May looked.

The walk over was flooded with silence, but somehow, it wasn't the least bit awkward. May was stunned into silence at the pleasant atmosphere, even thought it wasn't so rare nowadays. But when the teens arrived at the Espeon Theater, the whole mood was different. It was stressful, worrisome and anticipation filled the air. Somewhere around a hundred people sat in the theatre lobby. But before the duo sat down, they had to check in with the woman sitting at a little table near the large doors. It was a closed audition, only adding to the pressure. After the two absorbed all the gathering of people that were glued to their seats and sat rigidly, they made their way over to the check-in table.

"Hello! Did you already sign up?" The lady asked.

"Yes! May as Heroine, and Drew as Hero." May replied.

"Partners, or separately?" The woman inquired.

"Partners." Drew and May spoke in unison.

"Okay, May, and Drew, you will go together first, then you will be randomly paired up! You're welcome to have a seat and break a leg!"

They were given a number, a card each and a schedule of the day. Pair auditions went after the first Singles auditions. After the pair first round, then it was the second single group and the final pairs round.

Since they had a while to wait, Drew bought two hot chocolates -one for himself, the other for May- and brought them back to their seats. The wait was long but not filled with useless chatter. As the two coordinators got to know each other better, they talked less just to fill the time. When they talked it had some purpose towards getting to know the other better. Anyway, after around an hour of people being called in to the auditorium and pale people exiting the theatre, an announcement came onto the speaker system in the lobby.

"Singles, Group 1, auditions have now concluded. The first Pair round will now begin." The voice clearly stated.

May and Drew waited for maybe 10 minutes, before they were called in, seeing as they had signed up in one of the top five spots. May turned into a worrywart so Drew hugged her, held her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and told her that it would be perfectly fine. She immediately calmed (and Drew calmed himself too!) and walked confidently into the auditorium.

Once on stage, both teens slated and began their monologue. The monologue they were assigned to perform and had practiced was about this girl who lectured this boy about love, the boy lectures back, a villain steals the girl, the boy saves her and they end up hugging in the end. May said her lines clearly, confidently, as did Drew and he was very immersed into his character. The judges also noticed, the natural chemistry between the two, greatly helping their chances. Once they were done, the next round was in 2 hrs. So the duo went to C.C. and grabbed a smoothie and headed back after a while. They arrived in time to see the revealing of pair partners.

May was put with Tory, and Drew was with a Sinnoh trainer, Kiely. Tory and May were assigned the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Drew secretly wanted to be Tory or switch their scene. He either wanted to kiss May, or not let Tory kiss her (he didn't realize it would just be a stage kiss- on the cheek). Drew and Kiely got a scene from the Taming of the Shrew, the fight scene between Petrucio and Katherine. May was secretly delighted and relieved Drew didn't have to kiss Kiely (and apparently she doesn't know about stage kisses either…) All the partners had no time to practice, just to discuss a few key points that they needed to use.

Tory & May, and Drew & Kiely out in a fantastic performance and they were left waiting until Saturday for the judges to post the Cast Lists. The list was supposed to be posted at 8:53 AM exactly, on the outside theatre doors.

* * *

Saturday

Eager as they were, the anxious pair calmly walked to the theatre around seven in the morning. Tory was leaning against the door, listening to his mp3 player. Within the next hour, seventy other people showed up. At exactly 8:53 AM, they put up 3 lists- one for each cast.

May, Drew and Tory were in the front of the pack, and avoiding most of the feeding frenzy.

"Let's see…Cast 1…whoa! I made Cast 1!" said May, astounded. Drew then started to hope, not that he'd ever admit it, that he made the same cast as May.

"Okay…Cast 1, first name, that would be me." Drew smirked in secret relief.

The two were pushing their way (or at least trying to) out of the crowd when a loud, girly scream resounded, momentarily freezing everyone.

"WHAT? CAST 2!?" Tory yelled in disbelief.

May and Drew snuck of, snickering, after reading that they were to come tomorrow at ten in the morning. Apparently Tory was taking this hard, seeing as he was on the ground sobbing. **(A/N … Drama Queen, much?...)**

On the way to the forest to train, May and Drew couldn't stop laughing at Tory's…odd reaction. IT was definitely an entertaining subject for the two of them.

After training, lunch and sometime at the condos for May to check her emails **(A/N She has the faceplate of her and Drew on her laptop, so Drew wasn't allowed to see it.)**, then they went for a swim in the river in their clearing. They went to a deeper part with a little bit more of a current. The two teens knew enough about rivers, that they knew to be careful otherwise they might get swept up by the current and hit one of the jagged rocks downstream.

Swimming was very relaxing and they spent an hour in the water. Drew and May were insanely embarrassed for the first few minutes, seeing the other in a swimsuit, but they got over it quite fast. Drew went to get the towels and clothes (A/N To cover the swimsuits, you sick-minded people!) as May finished swimming. She was climbing out of the river when her foot slipped on some moss that was residing on a rock resting on the river bottom. She fell into the speedy current and hit a rock just as Drew came back. He immediately dropped everything and dragged her out of the dangerous waters before any more harm could befall the girl.

"May? May! Are you alright? May, Answer me! Open your eyes! Something! Something…Please…Please, May!"

* * *

**OOH! Cliffhanger! Don't worry the next chapter is short so I'll get it up today!**

**Drew: You are cruel to me.**

**Me: Heh… oh look! Time for me to go! Cya!**

**Drew: Review….**

**Tory: Review please! Thank you!**

**Drew: …Freak…**

**Tory: Don't take your bad mood out on me!**

**Me: : Thanks and like they said before, feel free to review!**


	6. Orientation Time!

Alright, this chapter is really short… This is mostly because I wanted a better cliffhanger

**Alright, this chapter is really short… This is mostly because I wanted a better cliffhanger. ******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own Pokemon or a Midsummer Night's Dream! I forgot to put it in last chapter, so this goes for last chapter as well!**

**So here you go:**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Orientation Time!**

"_May? May! Are you alright? May, Answer me! Open your eyes! Something! Something…Please…Please, May!"_

Drew was breaking down, about to cry, when May spoke in a low, weak voice.

"Ow…Jeez, was I run over by a bus? My ribs hurt a lot… Drew? What happened? Why are you…" May's voice faded as Drew clung to her.

Drew tightly hugged the soaking girl to his chest, breathing out a breath he had held since he saw her get hurt, in relief. As Drew had walked toward the river, all he saw was a motionless, limp May against a hazardous stone. He had literally not breathed since then, too afraid he had lost her. Forever.

"Drew?" May asked in confusion.

"Oh! Um, yeah…" Drew rubbed the back of his neck; embarrassed that he had lost his cool.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" Drew suddenly remembered her injuries.

"Not really." May said.

"Too bad, idiot. We're going anyway. Are you stupid, May? If your ribs hurt, you may have a broken rib or two that could get worse if you don't get treated! Then you couldn't compete, and I wouldn't be able to beat you!" Drew smirked.

Drew picked May up and carried her on his back and set off. May and Drew pushed the others' buttons all the way to the Doctor's office, where they were told to go to Office 2AC to see Dr. Trenner

'Trenner…why is that familiar?' Drew asked himself. **(A/N apparently they suffer from short-term memory loss. I'll give you a hint. T.T. Tory…T… Tory T... Trenner...)**

They were called into the office right away and May had just bruised her ribs. They needed to pick up some antibiotics and she'd be good as new soon!

Drew was so relieved he leaned his head on May's shoulder, inducing a blush on May's face.

The next day,

Drew and May went to the orientation for Cast 1. They were the main cast out of the three. The director told them the castings and handed out scripts.

"We will be putting on melodramas. Three shows per cast, except you guys; you do four. Then during the Annual Summer Night Festival, only this cast will perform 'A Midsummer Night's Dream,' alright?" The director told the cast that sat before him.

After the two-hour meeting, we find our two special people walking home to their condos.

"Wow! I can't believe it's already been a month since we came to Sinnoh!" May recalled.

"It's been that long? Doesn't seem like that long…" Drew thought how lucky his situation was, but decided to bug the girl next to him.

"I'm amazed! Time goes by even _slower _with May around! You make everyday seem like an eternity!" Drew lied.

May puffed up her cheeks and stalked off angrily **(A/N Would she stalk off happily?)** toward her condo.

As soon as she walked through her door, a scream rang through Drew's ears from May's condo.

* * *

**Me:See? I told you it was short!  
**

**Me:** **Haha oops. Another cliffhanger, kind of.  
**

**Tory: I **_**wonder**_** whom it was that screamed? . **

**Drew: May!**

**May: Huh? Were you talking about me?**

…

**Me: Anyways, I'm big into drama and the theatre arts, which is I guess what **

**inspired these past two chapters.**

**May: Oh! Can I say it? Please?**

**Kim: Why are you so ditsy today? ...Sure, why not.**

**May: Review! Review! Review! And I'm not ditsy; I just ate too much candy and sugary junk. :D**


End file.
